Temper
by candelight
Summary: Based on Pearl84's Checkmate. Cause and Effect. Crime and Punishment. Niane said it best when she quoted that everything happens for a reason. But after a dire misunderstanding occurs between the hybrids, and Danny runs away, can this 'reason' have hope?
1. Driven Away

Temper

Driven Away

_Amour et guerre. _

Based on Pearl84's Checkmate. Cause and Effect. Crime and Punishment. Niane said it best when she quoted that everything happens for a reason. But after a dire misunderstanding, and a despairing Vlad gives into rage-will that reason prove tragic, especially after Danny is driven away?

* * *

Hallo, everyone! And so, here we have the final Checkmate fiction I promised for bluegoo2 and pearl84! Whew! *Wipes brow.* I still have three more chapters in _Epitaph_ to finish, four or five more for _It's A Dog's Life,_ and....one or two for this one (Not quite certain....I don't like my chapters to be very long....) before completing my word with a one-shot for Pearl's Dawning of a Sun. *Exhales, looks determined.* I'll do better than my best! This first chapter will be a bit confusing, but it's meant to throw you guys a liiiiittle off track. Let's see who can keep up, aye? ^^

By the way, Pearl-san updated again. ^^ _Joining Worlds _was really very sweet-with a share bit of drama! Oy, vey, I did not see _that_ one coming....

Anyhoo, after Pearl published the segment, '_Rash Emotions_,' (VERY fantastic chapter :D) I decided to revise _Temper_ a little bit. Normally, my side-shots are exactly what they are-side-shots. Or, in other words, what COULD have happened behind the scenes. This One-shot is a little different in the regard that I'm actually switching a scene around, with a "What-if...." heading into a much darker note.

*Shudders, smiles.* I hope you all enjoy. Gomen Nasai, bluegoo2, (Sorry, dear...I STILL cannot say your name three times quickly: Bluegoo2, Bluegoo2, Blueoootroo, BumGlumChum.....) for taking so long. And, for pearl84, I wish you the heartiest of congratulations, and may much success head your footsteps.

Doomo arigatou gozaimasu! Thank you very much!

Now, if you'll excuse me, Lauren has had enough of continuously ranting...*Laughs, blushes.* On with the story.

In any case, take care.

* * *

_Quote:_

_"I understand with love comes pain, but why did I have to love so much?"_

* * *

_Splish...!_

_Pearly drops continued to hurriedly trickle and intermingle down the once-smooth flesh, a few disappearing into the dark, ruby stains on the pale skin._

_ Splish....!_

_But most continued their journey past the deep gashes, transfixing into a new hue as they began to spill past the boy's cheek-as if the child had been readily spilling a monologue of pink and scarlet tears from angry blue orbs._

_Splish.....!_

_A rag continued to wipe at the excess tears, always continuing to press itself firmly against the motionless child's face, where strands of his midnight spikes were currently half-glued to the side of his face....._

_Splish, Splish, Drip, drip, dripdripdripdrip-!_

_A muffled sound, as water continued to frantically run back into the nearby basin, little rivelets of pink dilating from the small, impure drops of water that began to run past the man's bloody fingertips-but the older hybrid took no notice as he squeezed another rag, and, upon rapidly plunging it back into the ice-cold excess of water he ordered George to bring just four minutes ago, hastily withdrew it, wrung it slightly, and continued to breathlessly dab at the younger's face._

_A light, anguished moan reverberated from the room made tiny by the all of the other rooms in comparison-but it fell upon deaf ears, and Danny didn't respond as Vlad gripped his wrist painfully tight._

_For a moment, there he knelt there, feeling the regular, soothing census of Danny's pulse beating underneath red fingertips. Then, blue eyes flickered from the boy's still wrist to his own still crimson fingers._

_Fighting back a severe wave of nausea washing over him, Vlad saw red overtake his vision for a fraction of a second, then started, and rushed to continue his ministrations, pressing the cloth firmly against the cuts as he resumed to clean the small wounds._

_But the sheer horror and self-disgust would not leave. He had to wonder if it ever would, at this point._

_ Loathing himself intensely, with a hatred that would leave the one he normally reserved for Jack Fenton proud, Vlad at last withdrew the soaked cloths, and, having judging the marks littering Danny's to only be trickling slight remnants of red, reached for the large box beside the basin, but not before pausing, and hesitantly drawing closer to ruffle the unconscious hybrid's hair, and then, later manage a small caress on the nonblemished half of the boy's face._

_But the man's breath hitched as he came across his own red hands, and, feeling furious with himself, drew back from the young boy sleeping on the man's drawing room's sofa to begin scrubbing at his own hands in the basin._

* * *

~*~

_Earlier that selfsame evening...._

_Quite a few years ago-so many predeceasing our current that one can hardly find an exact date, when Vladimir Masters' estate in Wisconsin was little more than a quiet, empty little glade surrounded by an ocean of treetops-the serving maid known as Marsha had been but a little girl, anxiously peering underneath her small bed in the dead of night, heart beating rather more quickly than usual._

_Underneath the bed, in the small closet that she owned, in every corner made dark by the progression of the late hour-where once perched friendly and familiar settings in the day, now lurked the unfamiliar and advancing forces drawn on by darkness. Marsha could do little but huddle underneath her covers, with her eyes squeezed tightly shut, and her arms twined around her stuffed bear that her Father had bought in New York just weeks ago for her birthday-just shortly after the Teddy bears were being released by the dozen by a local toymaker._

_Marsha had never given much of an inkling of thought to why the darkness seemed so immense. Where light made things small-small, comfortable, and easy to understand-the dark brought confusion, and imminent promisings of complication-of trouble. But she nonetheless asked her Mother about it once-while the woman had been busily kneading a pile of dough in the kitchens._

_Her Mother had claimed that Marsha simply had too much of a vivid imagination, and told her never to mind such nonsense when the little girl really ought to have been sleeping at the time, in any case. But Marsha's father, who so often came home weary, simply took the curious child on his knee, and thoughtfully tapped her up and down, eyes drawn to the flickering flames Marsha's mother had so recently left upon the grate._

_For a moment, he said nothing, and asked if the little girl had ever heard of such a thing as 'the witching hour.' Of course, Marsha had never heard anything of the sort-and eagerly fired for more as her father quietly began to relight his small pipe._

_After a moment or so of thoughtful consideration-for the man was most unlike Marsha's mother in the census that he preferred to ponder over much of his words before speaking (another fact which made loathe to argue with anybody)-he quietly sighed, smiled lightly, and patted the young girl on the head for a moment before quietly beginning to speak once again._

_The Witching Hour, he claimed, was the late night calling card for any specter or wraith to parade about the dark side of the Earth while mortals slept, and do as they might please. Contrary to what one might believe or expect, they were quite content to go about their business-and bother nobody, should no one bother them. The world only looked threatening at such a time to hide their misadventures-and wasn't to be inexplicably dreaded, should one be in bed at the time-which was where they SHOULD be residing._

_After that, Marsha's Father had given her a playful nudge, and her Mother had gently shooed the small girl off to bed._

The Witching Hour became a rather curious time for the little girl-who, feeling more secure that nothing would come from across the threshold so long as she remained in bed-sometimes pondered late at night what such creatures who were supposedly marching about outside had to do so late at night. Occasionally, she peeked from her window beside her bed, ready to duck at a second's notice-but, in the dim glow of the streetlights, saw nothing.

She had wondered if the beasts-or ghosts, or wills o' the wisps-had anything pleasant to say to one another when they met. Did Witches simply fly about cackling on their brooms-or did they do normal things when adults met, like have tea, or discuss the weather. But that was far too boring for her to imagine, and simply went on imagining far more fantastical things-even if they were rather scary to ponder about.

Maybe they never had any purpose. Spreading terror or discord seemed reason enough for such creatures to meet or go on the prowl. Maybe they were simply happy to meet for a few, short hours, and simply spend what time they did with one another.

But perhaps the Witching Hour wasn't a joyous one at all. Were the creatures mournful or joyous when the sun came out once again, and the pale, thin fingertips of sunshine began their callous stretch over the landscape once again as Earth continued its time-old rotation?

Maybe they were _miserable_ to meet at such a wretched time. After all, hadn't Marsha's Grandfather commented that the Witching Hour was ever the one for fatality? The thought was perhaps the most frightening of all-and the little girl had avoided it at all costs.

Marsha didn't know-and later on, didn't really care. As the young girl grew older-grew into her regular, housekeeping duties-such things as The Witching Hour became little more than a distant memory. The dark, while depressing-was easily ignored as the girl readily fell asleep each and every night.

After all, even after she died of the influenza epidemic-and an ectoplasmic imprint of herself remained on Earth to pursue her obsession that drove it-not too much had changed. Schedule had fallen in its daily residue (Much of it spent arguing with Patricia) at the Masters' Manor, and it wasn't a bad one. On the contrary, while undeniable proof that such matters as 'The Witching Hour' COULD take presence on the world (She herself was now a perfect example) Marsha was no longer a child-and no longer human. She _resided _with ghosts-and two hybrids-on a common basis!

Besides, the idea of a nightly terror-brought on something _worse_ than a ghost-in something far, far more terrifying-seemed rather ridiculous to the girl, even as she mused upon while she finished her final strokes with the vacuum in the hallway. Out of habit, the girl wiped her brow-and gave a small nod of satisfaction to the East wing's tidiness.

The specter maid glanced interestedly outside the window, where she could see Carl fussily draw the copter back into the opt-garage. Hmmm. The Master must have arrived back at home already.

After again confirming that the hall was immaculate, Marsha began to drift to a closet somewhere on the third floor, humming absentmindedly underneath her breath.

Well, today's duties had been finished, same as usual. She supposed she might as well hang up her apron, and see what everyone was up to in the lounge. No doubt Carl would be speaking of a certain Ms. Brax again….and something about a Rolls Royce…..

Smiling incredulously at the ghostly driver's nerve, Marsha phased through the floor, and, soon enough, found her closet. After fussily tucking the small appliance away, Marsha readied to phase to the ground floor, where the lounge was located-far off on the right sector. No doubt Jasper and George would already be finished, and waiting for the others, same as al-

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_**

And a terrified screech of pain echoed from underneath the astonished maid's glowing persona.

* * *

Marsha froze in her tracks, and, sufficient to say, if her heart had been beating to this moment prior, it would have stopped quite abruptly.

Her body hitched in an automatic reflex-some habits she had possessed as a human had never really ever gone away-and her mind hastily drew to a blank in the shock.

But, after a second, it had passed, and Marsha abruptly shook her head as a bewildered ghost glided forward, sudden confusion drifting over a now eerie silence penetrating the castle.

A second later-

**THUD!**

A muffled THUMP from below, once again. Marsha started again-but was somewhat ready for it this time. Now completely flummoxed-the maid hurriedly drifted down the hall, not at all certain of what to do next.

What had happened? She heard a yell-which sounded remarkably like the young…ward of sorts of the master's voice. The maid began to grow nervous.

Had he hurt himself? Feeling rather concerned, the ghost uncertainly drifted forwards once again-then froze, as yet another sound echoed through the enormous halls of the her master's estate.

Someone was yelling-but it wasn't the younger hybrid this time. With a slow, creeping feeling of approaching apprehension, the clearly panicking voice became rather familiar to the dazed woman.

She had heard that hysteria in that voice only once before. And it was only made worse by the sense of gripping panic beginning to resonate through the young maid.

That was Mr. Masters yelling. Why, she did not know, but she could now very distinctly make out a slight hint of intelligible words from beneath her-

_"DANIEL! Daniel, Daniel, please, please-"_

It broke off. Marsha's eyes widened, and the now quite frightened ghost froze, raptly listening to the chaos now echoing below, as desperation reverberated from the frantic man's tone:

"-didn't…I thought…Danny, I swear.....didn't mean…Daniel, are you…?....come on, wake-"

Marsha closed her eyes.

Well, that sealed the deal. Anxiously, the maid bit her lip, wringing her hands as she did so.

Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

And, without another second's hesitation, the ghost quickly phased beneath the richly carpeted floors, orbs flickering to the darkness nearby window as she did so.

Just as Grandfather Oswald had said.

The Witching Hour had come once again.

_

* * *

_

Rephasing into tangibility, Marsha nearly bumped into a befuddled Jasper on the next floor, who was looking just as nervous as she was. The silent gardener quickly signed out a short-but easily understood message to the maid still hovering over the threshold.

_'What is….?'_

But, before Marsha could answer, Patricia could be seen hurrying from the next hall, her expression perplexed as she caught sight of her two co-workers-and the other ghostly maid hurried to the two.

"Did any of you just-"

Jasper shrugged helplessly, and Marsha shot Patricia an apathetic glance and a shake of the head.

"I don't know-"

"I believe it was the master and the young hal-"

Suddenly, Marsha was silenced as George slowly drifted from the floorboards below them, his usually jovial expression readily caught in a stony disposition.

Patricia rounded on the Ghost Chef almost immediately, but all the man did was hold up one hand to silence her, eyes downcast.

For a moment, nobody said anything. Bernice drifted in after a few seconds of the silence, but after glancing back and forth between the three bewilderedly, he opened his mouth-only to be nudged, and given a meaningful glance by Jasper.

At last, in the now rather nasty calm, George wearily spoke, drawing a hand to sift onto his now drearily resigned countenance.

".....I can't say I didn't enjoy the calm while it lasted," the chef said sadly, shaking his head regretfully, as the servants' eyes now caught upon his.

"The Master did seem so much happier that way....such a pity."

Patricia started, and blinked for a few moments.

"They aren't....fighting again, George?" she asked quietly, tiredly rubbing her nose with the back of her palm before drawing it over her eyes.

Surely, that couldn't be the case. Patricia's eyes flickered downwards, while Jasper and Bernice shot each other furtive glances.

Jasper quickly signed something to Bernice, who frowned slightly, and shook his head.

"They...seemed to be getting along just fine-as recently as _yesterday_," he commented, staring at George with a small frown.

"Surely, even they couldn't find a reason to..."

But all the ghost Chef would do was shake his head, looking troubled.

"Perhaps-perhaps not," he murmured absentmindedly, looking lightly squeamish. "It...it _could_ have been an accident..." he added in a side note, sounding lightly hopeful as Patricia and Martha cast each other bewildered looks before chiming in.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Yes-do stop beating about the bush, George! What on Earth just....?"

But the ghost chef simply shrugged helplessly, and gestured towards the ground once again, looking despondent before replying.

"....I'd....be quite content not looking again, but....should you wish to, you may."

And, without another word, an extremely troubled looking George glided away, his peers staring at his retreating figure in his wake.


	2. Running From Nightfall

Temper

Running from Nightfall

_Les roses blanches tournent rouge. _

Based on Pearl84's Checkmate. Cause and Effect. Crime and Punishment. Niane said it best when she quoted that everything happens for a reason. But after a dire misunderstanding, and a despairing Vlad gives into rage-will that reason prove tragic, especially after Danny is driven away?

* * *

Bonjour, everybody. I do hope you're all doing well. Forgive me for taking so long yet again to properly update.....things will be getting quite busier in the weeks ahead, when the finals rush kicks in and it's time for massive panic. And then, well...I'll have to be working in the Summer, and looking at more colleges, so...*Shakes head.* Any spare moment I can get, I hope to use to the fullest. I'll soon have to begin my studies to earn my bachelor's degree for teaching. In any case, I'll do my best! *Gulps, looks determined.*

I hope you enjoy this segment. And, well....as for this chapter's quote, sometimes the simplest ones say it best.

Cheers as always to my readers, to _bluegoo2_ and _TexasDreamer01_ for having requested this fiction on the KQ&M voting poll, and, as always, to pearl, who graciously allows me to make these small tribute-fictions...and does not sue me through the roof for it. :D

Hooray, not suing candelight through the roof for it! By the way-yes, I did make a few guesses about the future. *Winces.* They're probably most inaccurate, but this is just a fan coming up with guesses made by pearl's foreshadowing and writing style.

_Quote:_

_"They fight; Paris falls."_

_

* * *

_

Night had steadily risen through the pale fingers of day still stubbornly brushing against the spring skyline, before they were finally, albeit sullenly-dispatched by a thick tapestry of stars.

Far away from the excessive drain humanity repeatably drove upon the world, the inhabitants of the ocean of trees surrounding the lonely, towering Wisconsin estate scuttled about to their homes, while others prowled in the deeper recesses of the shadows to stalk their prey. There was no warning for the foolish little ones that strayed absentmindedly from their paths as pairs of glowing eyes watched from the darkness. Nothing except a steely glint dilating yellow and green orbs-a slight twitch of anticipation-!

Upset leaves and branches swinging about as the unknown creature graciously leapt forward to greet their guests-and invite them to an early supper.

But no creature was foolish enough to hamper the ghostly entity of a young maid as she drifted about in the dark trees, having finally finished her daily duties. Creatures shrank from her glowing visage, glowering as the odd presence glided past, the glare readily turning to that of a mild curiosity as they shuffled back inside of their dwellings, pondering the young-old-old-old stranger who made their spines tingle and-fur-and-feathers-stand-up-in-odd-ways. Niane had only been here once prior-and that had hardly been in the dead of night.

Niane's red eyes flickered lightly as she silently continued her journey, knowing that she would be well off returning soon. The last thing she wanted was for any of her co-workers to note her disappearance after she had already finished day-duties, and while George was perfectly at ease not pressing too many queries on her-dear that he was-her sisters were another thing altogether. They'd press question after question....unless Jasper and Bernice could get them to slip into yet another argument about some sort of rubbish, and distract them from investigating her doings more closely. THAT was the last thing she needed, and it was only going to make the process harder, in the end. After all, Clockwork had ordered her to stand by, keep watch...and interfere when only necessary, such as the occasion when Master Danny's friends had dropped by for a..."visit."

She had had to get them to leave. At all costs. Luckily, she was able to manage without getting too violent in the process; hurting any of them would be shameful. Necessary, but shameful all the same. Still, what really mattered most was that even while that upstart Dazzler had locked her in a stalemate after finally guessing who she really was-Danny's friends, pet, and sister had all gone away.

Vlad had been infuriated when he'd returned to discover that they had broken into his home and she now knew he suspected....more....peculiar forces at work from her. She really had to be more careful. George had stuck up for the maid, but even the ghost chef of the estate could only get away with so much. If she continued to be too reckless, her employer himself could step into matters.

And that would be terrible. Terrible in so many, many different ways. Worse then having to resort to lie to her co-workers, or her sisters. And that was awful enough as it was.

Still creeping through the dark brushes, the pale specter's expression softened. She did love her sisters dearly, but occasionally....well, even Niane needed a moment for herself. It seemed wandering these woods was a good way to clear her mind and muse for awhile in peaceful solitude, disregarding the many creatures who watched her in her wake. Niane needn't fear many-if any-of the wild that lived among the deeper confines of the deep woods, even when the "Witching Hour" came into play, as Martha put it.

Sadness betook her young, teenage-like features, and, with a small sigh, sank down onto an old, gnarled stump she could note from behind her before placing her chin in her hands.

The time kept drawing nearer and nearer. It was getting a little unnerving, these days. Niane sighed again, tilting her head slightly to look past the canopy of trees to peer at a single star-like the ones Danny had wanted her to see. It was a kind gesture, but the maid was busy enough as it was, these days. She'd only been able to shake the child off by finally-albeit reluctantly-accepting his offer to help her. Again, another kind gesture from a kind child-but she hoped it wouldn't get the boy into any trouble. It shouldn't. It WAS only dusting, after all.

So why did she feel so uneasy, all of a sudden?

Shaking the thought off, Niane thought more about the boy, frowning ever so slightly as she recalled her words to him just a few weeks ago-words she desperately hoped he would interpret in time...

"I suppose it's easier for me to see past what he has become because I knew him before he choose such a sad path. He wasn't evil. He **isn't** evil... He has just forgotten who he once was."

Danny had let out his breath in a quiet exhalation.

"Well… looks like I'll have to get him to remember."

_That had already been one of the child's goals, and a very noble one for one so young, but...._

"It doesn't matter, though. It's not like I can do anything about it. I'll never be able to go home. And after everything, maybe I don't deserve to. At least, I know I don't deserve to ever see them again."

_This was dangerous. Extraordinarily dangerous. More so then the boy could realize, now. And while the maid had known that talking about such things with the boy could prove to be very risky indeed-she had suddenly felt the urge to console; and to encourage. _

"Oh, no.....Master Danny, you must be careful. If you truly believe that everything has a purpose, then you must stay strong, or else you could lose yourself in all this. As for your loved ones....

* * *

_Danny had granted her a small smile, but she knew he hadn't believed her. A token of himself was still automatically prone to loathing and...fearing himself, particularly after he had glimpsed a view of a bleak, bleak future that was never meant to occur. _

_Her....other employer, as the term might be....knew what would befall the two hybrids, even if she did not. Despite the master of time being constantly harangued from the Ancients-he knew of the elder one's despair if he made continued to make....less noble choices then Danny's. What THAT future would eventually lead to however-she had no idea. But the thought was chilling. There was only one small spark of hope for the man after that-and it was an extraordinarily iffy one, considered. It all teetered on a decision-whichever that one was, as she could only guess-and, if events transpired as they would, there was a 999.99% chance of failure. _

Shaking her head, and clearing her thoughts down less painful avenues, the maid peered at the very tip of a castle pennant she could make out from all the way out here, fluttering in the breeze.

It had already been fourteen years.

She shook her head.

Had it really been such a long, short time? Niane bit her lip absentmindedly, still pondering.

After fourteen years....the series of events had been initiated into play, and the chessboard fully set out for the harsh 'game' set out for everyone. A smile almost twitched at the corner of her lips, but it was an ironical one.

In the end, would everybody prove to be a mere pawn in fate's ultimate lesson? Pieces had been moved off of the board; and out of the picture for the duration of this match. Dazzler and Skulker were cases in point.

The young maid noted a small badger peering at her interestedly from a nearby creek, but unfazed, she didn't move. The small black and white animal's eyes glowed lightly as they took in the supernatural presence, then shivered before darting away into the brush with a flash of a ringed tail, its dinner secured tightly beneath its fuzzy muzzle. She blinked for a moment or two, remembering the excitable little puppy that had trailed after Danny's loved ones when they had intruded for a moment. A true smile made its way to her face. It was hardly a professional thing to think, but he'd been rather cute.

Stretching lightly, Niane stood, deciding to teleport back soon. Might as well go off to the employee lounge, and see what everyone else was up to. No doubt Martha and Patricia were arguing about blenders and mixing bowls again. It would probably best to-

She froze, her mouth parting into a small O as the tree branches in the clearing fluttered, and upset crows fluttered away into the distance, squawking indignantly as they did so in a ruffling of raven feathers.

The girl paused for a moment, jolting as a soft echo reverberated somewhere in the distance. Blinking in astonishment, she strained her ears, distress readily forming on her brow.

"No...."

No. A numbing disbelief washed over the paralyzed girl's body.

No, that couldn't have been what had happened. No. The maid swallowed, feeling sickened before clasping her hands in front of her mouth, red eyes wide.

Surely not. That would assimilate almost everything! They'd return back to square one once again! But there would be no advancement this time-and hope would rarely show its face if her employer had gone too far-!

With a sickening lurch, Niane remembered the ornate feather duster she had conjoured for the child just hours ago. Had she ruined everything?

Gasping lightly, Niane hurtled into the air, disappearing in a plume of scarlet smoke.

No. No-there still had to be time. It couldn't end. Not like this. Not now. There had been enough pain and tearshed to get even this far!

As Niane reappeared at the castle gates, she hurried forwards, devoutly praying that she was wrong. But her gut told her otherwise, and she had to pause, and close her eyes before entering the castle.

This happened for a reason. She knew it. And it could destroy or cement everything that had been the result of fourteen years of hard work.

To her anguish, she realized that once again, the maid was going to have to stand down. She could only aid or push back when pushed in the first place. What would happen would. Even if it meant the toppling fall that would crumple the pavement below-her duties did not change, regardless the situation.

A tear slid down her cheek, but she ignored it before phasing through the castle stone.

* * *

It had been an accident.

Yes, a complete accident-a falsetto, and a farce. He hadn't meant for it to happen. It had never occurred in the first place.

Yes, yes, that was right. An accident. It could have happened to anybody in his position. It should have. It _would _have.

If anything had indeed transpired at all. Vlad stared at the floor, biting the inside of his mouth extremely hard as the fire continued to _crack _and _snap_ every few seconds, sending a golden barrage of sparks upwards towards the chimney top.

But as bright as the flames were-as warm and cheery as they were-the elder hybrid took no need. The room seemed as heartily cheerful as the inside of a tomb, and about as warm. The man shuddered, a series of harsh, icy ripples dancing down his spine as he let out the softest sound-which could have been anything between a moan and the smallest hint of an anguished whimper-but it only lasted for a fraction of a second. The man immediately straightened up in the fine velvet of the winged armchair, but, like the flames dancing about in the hearth, it brought no comfort, nor relief for frayed nerves.

The nearby grandfather clock continued its quiet, infernal mantra of_ tick, tick, ticking _from the other side of the room, disregarding what had just transpired a little over an hour ago with its calm, and constant rhythm of calm chimes each time it became necessary for the device to chime the hour with a series of light, tinkling bells.

It was calming, Vlad had to resist the urge to break it-though he knew it would solve nothing at all. Drawing upon years of practice, the man forced himself to take a few deep breaths, and-immensely difficult as it was, to turn slowly to his right in the small living room, where a large plush sofa was to be found.

His features-rendered starkly alabaster just a short while ago-paled even more so, and a distraught sadness flickered into midnight cobalt eyes. For a moment, he watched the small figure breathing in and out on the velvet of the couch, unable to say so much as a word. Then, swallowing with some difficult past the swelling lump in his throat, the man buried his face in his hands, feeling completely sickened. It was a wonder he didn't begin to retch, so completely disgusted-so_ revolted_ was he with himself-at this...this _monster_ he was positive could not have any semblance to him....

His eyes flashed a brilliant, blood-red scarlet from beneath his fingers, desperately trying to ignore that, as much as he had frantically scrubbed and clipped-there was still presence of the dark, ruby crimson to be found on his hands.

His stomach lurched; he felt nauseated. He cast a beseeching gaze towards the teenager lying on the couch, but the sleeping child was completely frozen, save for the steady rise and fall of his chest as he slept on. With another sickening jolt, Vlad easily distinguished the white bandages still cascaded over one side of the younger hybrid's face, even in the dimness of a room lit only by firelight.

Unconsciously, the man's hand hesitantly drew forwards to quietly brush through the raven spikes of Danny's hair-the majority of the strands not currently trapped beneath the white bindings-and then paused as Danny shifted ever so slightly, with the lightest hint of a frown appearing on his face-and then slowly, regretfully-drew back, lowering his hand and his eyes to the floor.

The man buried his head in his opposite hand once again, letting out another pained groan as he bent his head, feeling the shameful emotion he had rarely experienced in years-of sheer _helplessness_. Despicable, disgusting-terrifying helplessness.

The man didn't know what to do. He was lost. There was no one for whom he could ask for help. He was alone.

Again, head still in his hand, the billionaire drew a hand through Danny's hair with utmost care, his expression still miserable.

There was no use in denying it anymore. Denial seemed a sheer waste of time and energy-and it solved absolutely nothing. It had not done so in college-not done so in the wretched years of being in a hospital-not done so now, when the younger hybrid had exclaimed that the older's life WAS denial in their previous skirmishes....

Vlad shook the thought away, still deeply troubled as Danny slept on, his head purposefully tilted to one angle on a pillow to avoid reopening the tender slashes that he, Vlad Plasmius, had dealt Danny Fenton on the cheek in a matter of a split second.

He wanted to scream.

* * *

Vlad took an uneasy sip of the tea Patricia had fetched him just a few minutes ago, when his concerned employees had knocked on the door.

He'd been brusque-but he had needed help, and quickly. There was simply no time to be wasted, and had ordered his bewildered servants to fetch him a few choice items before lifting the frozen child up, still frantically shaking him, with thrills of terror racing down his spine when the action only accomplished in sending tiny droplets of scarlet everywhere....

The man felt a desperate, almost child-like defensiveness be crushed almost immediately by the grinding force that was logic.

He'd...never meant to hurt the child. Never like this. Even in his anguish when he automatically assumed that the boy had betrayed him-he was mentally forcing himself to ready to hurt the boy in his lab; to make him feel one percentage of the agony that Vlad had held when he believed he had been betrayed _yet again_.....!

But it had been worse this time. Far, far worse. Despite Danny's desperate pleadings, the man had advanced, cold rage embezzled in his gauntly spectral form, palms glowing with red energy.

The boy's face had flickered in alarm, then fear, and then....realization. And a cold bitterness had besieged the child's brow when he'd opened his mouth to speak.

But the next part had been an accident! Sheer, sheer accident! He only wanted to send the boy away so that he could break down over his splintered heart in peace! He hadn't....

....the man's hands curled into shaking fists....

...he _never_.....!

* * *

_"What are you doing here?"_

_Danny jolted at the unexpected voice and quickly turned around to face it. "Vlad!" he exclaimed, in his surprise forgetting where he was. But then, the teen quickly sighed in relief; and placing a hand against his heart, he added in annoyance, "Geez, could you not sneak up on me like that? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"_

_Vlad just stared at him._

_But still too surprised to remember where he was, let alone realize that the man was angry, the teen tilted his head at the billionaire; and with a bemused smile, he added, "I thought you were going to come back really late? I mean, I guess it's kinda late. But when you said late, I was thinking, like, I wouldn't see you today…"_

_The man's eyes suddenly flashed red as he growled, "I asked you a question. And I want an answer!"_

_This time, Danny noticed the billionaire's anger and the teen's smile faded as he finally remembered that he wasn't supposed to be in here. But unable to explain for it, the teen warily answered, "I-I…was just dusting…"_

_But his truthful answer just made Vlad finally snap._

_"Get out. Get out right NOW!" the older hybrid screamed, his eyes going completely red._

_Danny jumped back with the man's sudden burst of fury before quickly backing away from the covered table, jabbing himself in the side with it in his sudden fear. Even still, the teen slightly raised his hands up and he stuttered out, "V-Vlad, calm down. I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm not---"_

_"Did you not hear what I just said?" Vlad shouted at him as he threateningly approached the boy. This whole time! This whole blasted time the boy had been playing him! Vlad wanted to strangle the brat! He had never felt the urge to hurt him as much as he did now! But it was because he couldn't bring himself to do it that really infuriated him. Still, he wanted the boy gone; gone from his presence! He wanted him out of his lab!_

_Danny felt his heart and breathing rates instantly pick up as alarm bells went off in his head as the man approached him with the clear intention of hurting him. But he was suddenly frozen, unable to move in his shock of what was happening. For the first time in a while, Danny only saw his arch-enemy in front of him. And yet, he couldn't defend himself…_

_"Vlad, listen to me," Danny suddenly pleaded when the man was standing right in front of him, glaring darkly. "I know I shouldn't be down here. But I promise you I wasn't doing anything! I mean, come on! I couldn't do anything even if I wanted to! Look, I just told Niane that I wanted to help her clean and I---"_

_"**Enough!**" Vlad yelled, stunning him into silence. "Stop lying to me! Do you think me such a fool as to believe your absurd excuse? No, you're probably right! I am a blasted fool! I should have known this was your intention all along! All this time, you were just waiting for me to trust you, to drop my guard, to leave myself open to you, so you could trick me! **You treacherous little rat!**"

* * *

_

The words were plentiful-and they wasted no expense when it came to tormenting him. And they wouldn't cease their merciless flow, nor their constricting hold:

**"You treacherous little rat!**"

**"You listen closely to me, you little rat! If you ever pull a stunt like that again, _I will end your miserable existence faster then you can say, "Going ghost!"_**

**"I told you to keep your mouth shut, and I suggest you follow that order for your sister's sake! Do I make myself clear? ANSWER ME, DANIEL!"**

_"I'm not asking you anymore, dear boy, I'm **making** you. You like playing the hero Daniel? Well, here's your chance.** Your "life", for your sister's."**_

"**You are pushing my patience, you little brat! **If you know what's good for you, you'll drop this insubordinate attitude of yours, because I **will not hesitate to beat it out of you** if I must!"

"You have until Friday, Daniel. If you are not on that helicopter by then, you will **never** see your sister alive again!"

"I'm _sick_ of you blaming me for every one of _your_ **stupidities**!"

**"You _want_ me to waste you, don't you?"**

More were there. So many more. Vlad hadn't even noted _half _of them until now. And each sent the man tumbling deeper into his recess of guilt.

_He hadn't meant for it to happen. Really. It had been over so quickly-in a matter of microseconds. He'd never intended to go THAT far, even in his grief. He just wanted the boy to go. Danny would understand that once he woke up, correct? _

_.....correct? A series of anxious flutterings reopened in his chest cavity. _

_Daniel was a bright child. But one prone to wearing his heart on his shoulder, and, if he felt HALF of the resentment he owed Plasmius at this point...._

_The man shuddered. His words alone had been upsetting enough. But what he'd also done....._

_Daniel would never trust him again. Or want to go anywhere NEAR the older hybrid without expecting to be beaten or...._

_Vlad let out another groan, and rocked back and forth for a moment, repeatably tapping his foot on the floor due to nerves. _

_He'd only just found the duster once it had clattered to the floor besides Daniel's body! Only then had the horror and dread settled in, once he'd swallowed, and looked at the still form before him on the floor.....and had realized that the boy HAD been telling the truth...._

_But he'd hurt the child. Badly. The slashes across the boy's face would heal-and were far from life threatening after being repeatably cleansed and bandaged, but there was still the memory of those unsightly marks on the motionless boy's face._

_And none of those memories had given comfort._

* * *

Before Danny had been able to say a word after Vlad had actually given into his rage, the man's energy had burst into life into tightly fisted gloved hands.

And blindly, he'd released it with a clawing motion, anger only permitting him to see white as it burst around him.

The teen had been _lying_ to him. All this time, Danny had only been playing_ games. _And THEN, of all things, the boy had the nerve to CONTINUE lying to him with some nonsense about...about DUSTING!

The man's angry flow of thoughts had been ceased quite abruptly when there had been a shout of alarm, a gasp-

And then, an anguished scream before, much to his dumbfoundment, Danny tumbled to the floor, quite still....

For a moment, too stunned to do anything else, the hybrid only stared at him, breathing ragged, mind blank. The entire lab had shook with the force of his sorrow, and something clattered behind him onto the floor with a soft _clump_.

Startled, still gasping, Vlad had turned.

..........only to find a discarded duster on the ground that had been lying on one of his experimental projects just a few feet behind the billionaire, just seconds before.

His mind had gone blank once again, as a tingling sensation began to sweep over the stunned man. Slowly, as the man picked up the small appliance before he turned around, his face extraordinarily white-

No.

No, no, no, no, no, no.

Daniel had been telling the truth. There was a warm surge of relief in the man's chest cavity-but it was almost immediately typhooned by strong, cold waves of terror.

The duster clattered to the floor once again as the man let out a cry, teleporting to the boy's side in a fraction of a second.

"DANIEL!"

He'd frantically shaken the boy. But now, from either the shock or the deep gashes littering one side of the unconscious boy's face that made the man's stomach churn and convolt-

"Daniel, Daniel, I'm so sorry-I-"

His words were halting as he tried again, Danny still unresponsive to Vlad's grip.

"Daniel, Daniel-please, wake up-"

He heard voices converge over his head-heard, but did not care-all there was to be seen in this world was Danny, and he was still, and silent, with cuts....!

"I swear I....oh, little badger, I never meant....I'm....so sorry, so sorry, so sorry, I never meant to hurt you-!"

Vlad's fingers flew to the boy's neck, and he sighed in relief; the boy's pulse still answered. Scooping the hybrid up, the man made a dash for the sofa in his study, heart now pounding with despair.

But at the moment, the man had been able to shake it off, in lieu of seizing medical supplies that were still in the vicinity.

If he hurried, he could prevent a thick mantra of scars to leave their ecto-residue on the boy's face. Although the child had an enhanced ability to heal-the cuts COULD very well heal, but leave an unsightly mess that reflected the brutality of what he, Vlad Masters had just done.

And Danny would have to bear it for the rest of his life....

* * *

The boy had been dusting. _Dusting._

But what was he supposed to think?

Vlad turned his mournful gaze onto the boy still sleeping on the sofa, face halfway buried beneath a large comforter.

Still, even if what he'd done HAD been an accident....the older hybrid knew what he'd done was inexcusable; unforgivable. The boy deserved so, so much more then this.....and he'd already cast the man a second chance, disregarding overwhelming circumstances that implied that Vlad did not deserve it!

Could he give the man a third? That just seemed far too much to hope for. Vlad's shoulders sagged, as if some invisible weight had just cemented itself upon his brow.

But he was going to be here when the boy woke up. Nothing would shake the man away. Whether Daniel liked it or not, the man had to apologize, had to explain. Danny would listen.

...................

....................................

Daniel had to listen. He'd make the child listen. And, after that....

If he had to beg for the boy's forgiveness, so be it. His pride roared against such feats, but the man knew he had no other choice. He couldn't lose Daniel. _He couldn't_. The thought of the younger hybrid's eyes frosted in justificable hatred towards the billionaire once again-!

The man took a sip of his cheerless tea, eyes still downcast.

This couldn't be happening. He had gone to Amity Park just today-just this very morning, he had tousled Danny's hair, apologized for waking him-and had left to ensure that Daniel's sister would drop any affairs she had with her brother, so that he and Vlad could be left well enough alone......

Vlad let out a shuddering groan, and sank back into his chair, closing his eyes for a fraction of a second.

His mind was racing......he just needed a second before continuing his nightly vigil......

~*~*~

* * *

Something was frantically tugging at his subconcious. The man frowned absentmindedly, and tried to return to the murky depths of his subconscious to sleep.

But the pattering insistently continued ramming itself against his mind. Vlad scowled, and turned ever so slightly. Why wouldn't it go away?

_Wake up. Wake up, wake up....._

A soft, familiar sound was admonishing him. Vlad stirred lightly.

_Wake! **NOW!**_

Eyelids fluttering, Vlad moved a hand against his eyes, frowning ever so slightly when he hit him.

His eyes sprang open to dispel alarmed blue orbs, his breathing ragged.

And then, he mentally slapped himself, holding back a torrent of curses as he rubbed at his brow once again.

He'd fallen asleep. Judging by the darkness of the room-and the fact that the dying fire embers were occasionally weakly popping-he couldn't have drifted off for very long. Still mentally cursing himself, the man turned back to the sofa, wondering if he ought to send for a coffee. He was exhausted, but for Danny's sake, he had to-

Vlad's thoughts ceased almost immediately as his eyes took in the nearby sofa.

And he abruptly went cold.

Danny's couch was empty, bedcoverings still slightly askew here and there.

But the boy had gone.

* * *

Vlad staggered up, prior weariness almost immediately forgotten.

"Daniel...!"

With a panicked gasp, the man immediately phased into his ghost form, and phased through the carpeting, breathing ragged and disjointed.

"DANIEL!"

The man whipped past a nearby hall, frantically scanning the area.

_"Daniel!"_

No answer. He flew off to the boy's bedroom. Nothing.

"DANIEL!"

Past the lounge-where Carl cast the man a confused look-

Where was he?

Vlad spun around, scarlet orbs wide.

Where could the boy have gone? Hurriedly, the man began to scan the perimeter for a ghostly signature-then had to bite back a howl of frustration.

He couldn't sense the boy's energy signature! He was either hiding in human form, or, the boy had decided to simply go-

Dread overtook the already frozen man.

No. Daniel wouldn't have gone home. That fat oaf would have called him fractions of a second after such a thing occurred. Daniel wouldn't leave. Not while Jasmine's life was still in the billionaire's hands.

He phased out of the castle stone, adrenaline still pounding through his spectral ectoplasm.

"DANIEL!"

But his shout merely echoed across the empty grounds, as Vlad shot off towards the dark forest, eyes desperately scanning the dark trees for a familiar figure.

The boy could be anywhere. There were those abandoned caves he'd been telling the child about just days ago.

The elder hybrid swung around, face even more pallid then usual.

Then there were those rocky slopes that ended in those cliffs.....

He tore at his hair in a frenzy of frustration.

If the boy only had that wretched bracelet on, finding his location would be simple child's play! But without the boy's ecto-signature.....in these woods, in his house......

He could be anywhere! It would be like looking for a needle in a haystack! The man let out another scream.

"DANIEL!"

The man's voice was now steadily growing hoarse from the multitude of shouts he continued to fire, but it mattered very little to him. Again he raised his voice, again he shouted, again he sped away, scattering birds with his call as he did so.

"DANIEL!"

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

* * *

Ouch.

Vlad's seriously messed up this time, oui? D: I can't say it isn't his fault.....but....*Sighs.* I hope you enjoyed it. It gets better, trust me.


	3. Cutting Red Threads

_Eternity has a peculiar way of ending in a few heartbeats. Even years later after the incident, when the younger hybrid would glance down these more painful avenues-a feat he often preferred to avoid-he would occasionally have to question whether his fall had been a few mere split seconds after the violent, ectoplasmic energy had torn into the translucent flesh of the left side of his face, or a few good hours before his knees had finally buckled after the child had been blasted directly into the wall with an airless gasp, and crumpled to the ground like a discarded doll._

_He had been startled to see the billionaire staring at him when Danny had turned in the lab, intending to reach for the duster Niane had crafted for him just hours ago still resting on the metallic lab table covered with a few old white sheets. After all, it is always a shock to realize that you're being watched when you believed just moments ago that you were quite alone._

_And....hadn't the man told him just that morning that he would be gone for the remainder of the day? Danny had simply assumed that the older hybrid wouldn't be back until....well....late late, perhaps around nine or ten or so. Still slightly bemused, he'd offered the man a greeting, who was still silently staring at him, an unknown emotion brewing behind cold, cold cobalt eyes._

_At that greeting, a muscle had clamped down in the billionaire's jaw, and he'd growled out a demand for an answer-which had startled Danny greatly. There was nothing benign in Vlad's tone, and a thick, pulsating tension in the air only resonated the man's barely constrained fury at discovering Danny in his private lab quarters._

_Startled, and getting quite nervous by this time, as he finally understood where the billionaire was getting at-what he believed-Danny attempted to answer, tried to explain._

_ He'd been bored that day-and, well, with a desperate impulse for some domestic regularities, had all but insisted on helping a distressed Niane with dusting. Surprisingly enough, it had felt good to return to such mundane and humdrum acts as cleaning-just like how he had felt in Berlin after having to take care of himself for the day. Danny never really got over just how disconcerting it was to be waited on hand and foot-and, in some regards, was never quite comfortable with it. Helping Niane complete her chores was merely a source of productivity, as it meant that the boy could easily engage himself within an activity that would help the bemused maid finish her work faster. After all, he did have some sort of attachment towards the 'teenage' girl of all sorts, and had grown accustomed to her occasional company. Otherwise, well....there was still the entire day, and there really wasn't much else to do. Alone time was rarely a good idea for the younger hybrid, as it....drew more....unpleasant or painful memories, or melancholy that weighted down the halfa's heart, easily turning a good day into a bad one at Vlad's castle. It was just one of the many reasons that the boy had grown to rely upon the man so much-he needed distraction. Distraction was good. Distraction was what kept the boy fixated on his determined goal to change Vlad for the better._

_And ultimately, did help him go to sleep at the end of each day with a remarkably less of a bad taste in his mouth then if he did not have it._

_But Danny could hardly say this to Vlad-and rarely to himself, as it was-and simply opted for the simple truth: He had wanted to help Niane. So he DID come in here. To dust._

_Vlad's eyes had narrowed as Danny had stuttered over the uncertain words. And his clenched, trembling fists had tightened as blue flashed to a bloody red, and the man had stepped forwards with an enraged growl....._

* * *

Temper

_Danny court loin! Le désespoir d'un hybride trahi. _

Red threads

Hallo, everyone. I do hope you're well. I'll do my best to get as much published as I can tonight.....gomen nasai for taking so long.....*Winces, hides.*

Again-my WORST genres are: One, Romance, Two, Tragedy (Have written a few in my notebooks and have just about died, they're so terrible. The most tragic story I've ever written was where someone had their arm....well......ah......never mind.....) and Three, Angst. Emphasis on angst. I prefer more upbeat stories, but seeing as this tale just isn't about bunnies and laughing clowns (Thank heavens for that....I dislike clowns intensely....) looks like I'll have to make an exception here, folks. Ah, well.

Am a bit sad. LOST an entire ONESHOT that I was in the process of uploading. *Dies a little inside.* I have to rewrite the whole thing, now! And I lost HALF of a two-shot I was completing for a friend. *Dies a little bit more inside.* And I lost a wholly chunk of _Gryphon's Keep _and _To Vlad, With Love, Stephanie_. (No, I have not that published that one yet.) Agggghhhhh! And I'm not even getting _started_ with the non DP fictions that have to be uploaded and updated. Grrrr. I love working on them......but there are just so many that haven't even been started yet....and I'm a maniacal author when it comes to this stuff.....

*Sighs.* Ah, well. This Summer, I won't be uploading nearly as much because I'll probably be working most of the time (Am saving up for a vehicle before I go away to college in '11) but I'll do better then my best to complete every single project I have already promised to complete before I go away for a bit, and then come back with a ridiculous sheik load of ideas while I'm studying to be a teacher, primarily because I'm just that crazy. *Sighs.* Don't ask me how the heck Pearl does it, dears....I'm only a Junior, and my schedule drives me up the wall. Ah, well. It's for you, so it's all good. :D ^^ *Hugs.*

Ack. Forgive that absurdly long rant, people.....D:.....and, as always, I do not own Danny Phantom, nor the _Checkmate_ plot. Pearl just allows me to borrow it....to warp into odd "what-if" scenarios. ^^ Gratzie, Pearl-san....and, as always, Temper is for Pearl, bluegoo2, and TexasDreamer01.

please, take care, everyone.

* * *

_Quote:_

_"There is no deceit in death. It delivers precisely what it has promised. __Betrayal__, though...__betrayal is the willful slaughter of hope."_

____

Where had it gone wrong, exactly? Danny didn't know, and didn't care. His mind had gone blank when Vlad had begun to scream at the teen, and had actually resorted to shaking him.

And, what of his subconscious mind when he'd continued to plead his innocence-had nervously stepped forwards when the elder ghost had glowered at him with red eyes-energy sparking about the gloved fists as Vlad had advanced, every line in his face set to hurt Danny as much as possible for his 'betrayal?'

Danny had stepped back, fear and incredulity that the man was actually reacting in such a way quickly forming to cold anger, and a harsh equation that opened up a barrage of deep bitterness inside the young boy's heart as he stepped back, his own blue orbs cooling over into hurt.

Vlad really believed that Danny was so low as to actually pretend to give the man a second chance-really and truly believed that the boy was betraying him the moment his back was turned.

He had never trusted Danny. His own words had been lies. Never, ever, had the man actually given the hybrid such a thing-even after all this time. If he did.....

....sky blue orbs stared disbelievingly at the angry billionaire in front of him, indignity steadily prickling his sides with the proximity of several needles.

_How....dare.....you....?_

Despair and disgust broiled at the boy as he was forced to take a step back, from the other hybrid, his mouth opening to speak once again as Vlad's furious gaze swiveled to glare at him. If looks could kill, the younger halfa would have, at the very slightest, have been brutally maimed by this point.

Brow furrowed, Danny began to speak-but Vlad would hear none of it. He would have no more of the boy's lies-no more of the betrayal from such a simpering...such a filthy....filthy.....!

.............there were no other words. Just anguish. He'd been set up once again. The moment he had retained some affection for the child, the younger hybrid had simply pulled a dagger from his satchel-and had calmly sank it directly in Vlad's heart.

* * *

Even if you had been a witness, my dear reader (And I most certainly hope that you were indeed NOT, else I'd be rather concerned for your safety) I doubt you would have seen what had taken only seconds to transpire.

Vlad had desperately wanted the boy out of his sight-but he was quite unaware at the massive energy amounts crackling and grinding noisily from his fists, a steady tempo of energy blooming in pulse with the man's own anger-his own betrayal. Even now, the man knew that he would have to force himself-really and truly force himself-to hurt Danny, much to his disgust-but he would drive the boy away-and make him pay. Seeing Danny attempt to speak once again was the finishing blow, and, without a real ounce of the control Vlad had forced himself to develop over the past twenty years-!

Danny had never really seen it coming. His mind had gone blank, his mouth parting in a soft o as Vlad's grip of the energy slipped-and seventy percent more then what the man had intended to release....was released, directly at the boy in front of the man.

....and struck him directly upside the face in less then 1/200ths of a second, when a fraction more time would have permitted Danny to phase into his ghostly form, and dodge.

But reader, that fraction was never permitted to take play.

And so, Danny was struck, eyes dilating as he fell backwards, a soft grunt being released as the air out of his lungs released itself in a breathless_ whoooosh_, disregarding the ruby darkened pearls flying about his left side-disregarding the flesh searing pain gnawing its way through one side of his face out of sheer, numbing shock-!

BAM.

His back hit the metallic wall of the lab with an enormous THUD, following the still- free energy firing wildly past into the opposite wall, barely missing the boy's head-before readily exploding into a shower of sparks.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

With a deafening explosion from the violently vibrating lab walls, the entire castle had violently shook, with upset beakers falling from their sills and countertops, and falling to the ground with consecutive smashes all about the stunned duo as the sound of tinkling, breaking glass had gone virtually undetected from the two hybrids.

Vlad's face was no longer frozen into rage. Instead, a numb, graying pallor seemed to overtake the silent man's brow, and rage had been all but wiped from his mind in numb disbelief as he stared at the boy-who wordlessly stared back, at him, the unruined segment of his face frozen into sheer, and uncalculable, terror.

Although every nerve ending of the boy was screaming at him to return to ghost form and flee-flee the room, flee the manor, flee Vlad for his life-he was completely paralyzed, and devoid of thought as the red tears quietly fell from his face onto the tiles of the floor, with an excessed _drip, drip, dripping_ sound.

Heavily bruised spine burning, Danny slowly slid down from the wall onto the ground, his blue orbs still enormous. Only one was convoluted with scarlet shadow from the consecutive slashes now lining the stunned boy's face-who had screamed momentarily ago, but now could not even manage a word-as he and his enemy stared blankly at one another, both lost for words.

At last, Vlad noted that his palm was still raised-and slowly lowered it, staring at the ashen, steaming material of his spectral arm in numb disbelief, as if staring would rid the white cloth of his sleeve of its newly acquired red stains blossoming larger and larger by the second.

A very, very thin fraction of his mind attempted to push the man's unresponsive consciousness into action with shrill tokens. There. He'd hurt the boy for hurting him. It was as simple as that.

...........

...................

.....................................

No. No, he'd.....

He'd been justified! He'd been betrayed! He'd....

......sent a child hurling through the air with gashes striping his...

Vlad slowly shook his head, as nothing had dawned upon the stunned man quite yet. He didn't notice Danny move at last-whimpering as the child shakingly attempted to rise to his feet; and failed after sinking to his knees with a light moan-as something quietly teetered on the still vibrating table behind Vlad-and, fell to the floor with a soft _clatter_.

For some reason, Vlad turned to see what had fallen. And, for a moment or so, he could only blink.

And then, sheer dread had gripped his heart with a frighteningly merciless confine, and the man slowly turned to look at his bloody arm and fingertips-both of which were still red after the man had viciously made a clawing motion through the air.

But not with his own blood.

With a horrified gasp, Vlad spun around, scarlet eyes wide as they met Danny's silent blue orb-the one not tattered with the cuts from above the eyebrow to the chin-caught up in no accusation, no anger.

Just sheer and sickening terror as he took in his arch nemesis making a beeline straight for him-and the boy staggered up, breathing ragged as he'd swayed lightly-and the floor nearly came rushing up to meet him were it not for something tugging and shaking at him, yelling a frantic and confusing message....

But Danny took no note of it as he stumbled into darkness, and his one good eyelid had silently closed as the flesh directly above his pulse on his neck continued to throb exponentially-and a light, puzzling stickiness fell over his excruciating eye before he passed out.

* * *

_........._

_................._

_............................._

_..............................................._

_

* * *

_

When at last, the boy had struggled from the confines of confusing, waking dreams-he had to faintly wonder if he had stumbled into yet another one as his eye wearily parted open, finding only a soft dimness about himself in a quiet room he was fairly certain was not his own. It sounded like a fire was crackling dully somewhere in the distance, but that made no sense. He shifted slightly.

Had he fallen asleep reading on the sofa in the lower chamber adjourning his bedroom again?

If so, then he had done so rather oddly. His head was resting on a pillow, but it was turned almost deliberately so on one side. Danny frowned absentmindedly-and then yelped at the searing split of pain that had raced up his visage at the movement. Eye watering in confusion, the boy wriggled lightly under a heavy, uncomfortable mass of comforters tugged over his form-and irritably wondered what was going on.

This felt real-far too real-to be a mere dream, and the throbs accompanying the aching, burning mass of flesh underneath the bandages were only confir-

_Bandages?_

Wildly, suddenly feeling much more awake then he did moments prior, Danny's hand flew to the left side of his face. But instead of skin, his now shaking fingertips brushed only against thick cloth securely fastened around one half of his entire face.

Now feeling quite frightened, Danny whipped around, heart hammering, breathing ragged as he fingered the long cuts underneath the bandages, flinching each time he did so.

But he froze as he took in the picture in front of him, heart nearly stopping from dread.

* * *

Danny's breathing hitched, his face paling.

There was Vlad, brow furrowed, sitting mere inches away, a light frown etched onto his features, even after exhaustion forced him into slumber. But far from being relieved or having any fears assuaged, Danny merely crept back a few inches back onto the other side of the couch that he'd been lying on just minutes ago as memories began their unwelcome dance back into the boy's mind:

"I asked you a question. And I want an answer!"

_Vlad's countenance had darkened significantly._

_"Get out. Get out right NOW!"_

_He'd stepped forward, face livid with fury-underlined with anguish._

_"Did you not hear what I just said?"_

_Danny desperately attempted to explain-could not explain. Vlad ignored his words, and burst out-_

"**Enough! _Stop_ lying to me! Do you think me such a fool as to believe your absurd excuse? No, you're probably right! I am a blasted fool! I should have known this was your intention all along! All this time, you were just waiting for me to trust you, to drop my guard, to leave myself open to you, so you could trick me! ****You treacherous little rat!**"

**_You treacherous little rat!_  
**

_Vlad's hands had burst into energy-and his enraged countenance had turned to shock after the stunned man tried to regain his grip-or, as Danny saw it, fumbled about in midair-_

_And the world had gone white. Pain racked his writhing form-as blotches of scarlet drove themselves into his eyes, and-!_

* * *

Danny almost immediately staggered up, opting to leap behind the couch rather then rush past the sleeping man-who twitched lightly, but otherwise, did not stir-and landed with a light thump upon the thick carpet, trembling hands pressed over his mouth.

Without another though, in a split second-the transformation rings had burst into life at Danny's midriff, and the now spectral child frantically phased through the castle stone, as Vlad shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, but still did not move-and an intangible Danny tore wildly through the mansion's walls before finally phasing out of the foundation into the cool night air, still gasping.

Without a word, the boy shot off into the star strewn sky like a rocket as he rapidly dove for the treetops in the distant forest-turning into a blur of a twinkling spark into the distance.

_He had to get away. _

_Had to get away._

_Had to get away. It didn't matter where. Nothing mattered anymore. If he never saw Vladimir....Plasmius or Masters ever again, it would be far too soon. _

_Flying faster then he had ever done so in his life, Danny gasped for air, and winced at the stitch growing at his side-but ignored it as a silver-gloved palm went to his face, as ectoplasm began to trickle from the now uncovered wound. But even that stinging star of pain meant very little to Danny as he immediately threw on full-speed, caught in only goal: To put as much distance as he possibly could between him and that evil place. _

_No human had ever-not Mom, not Dad-not even Dash-**ever**, had hurt him this badly. Much as the wounds continued to burn at him, however-it was the billionaire himself-him and his own betrayal-that truly, truly throbbed, that left him in anguish, even as he sped on throughout the night sky, emerald pearls falling in his wake. _

_With a weary whimper, Danny noted that his lungs were beginning to burn, and the exhausted boy at last made headway for the Earth, landing upon a small fraction of forest floor, still gasping for air as he sank onto his knees near the roots of an old fir-tree-and pounded his trembling fist against the trunk once, still shaking with fear-and steadying conviction. _

_ Vlad was never going to hurt him like this ever again. No one ever would. With a pained whimper, Danny buried the unblemished side of his face in his hands._

_He would never-could never-return to Vlad's. Ever. But...!_

_Danny managed a frantic hiccup, now torn between despair and slight hysteria._

_He couldn't go home! The moment Vlad knew of it, Jazz would...._

No. No, he could not return home. But where else could he go? He HAD nowhere to go! Nowhere to be safe, nowhere where someone who cared about you was waiting.....

The hybrid's fist drove into the tree trunk once again, still shaking.

He had no one. He'd driven Sam, Tucker-and even his own sister-away, if only for their safety. But the boy still loathed himself for it-more so then did he did Vlad at the moment. And that was saying quite a lot.

The boy swiped at his eye with a soft shudder, and another moan.

This time, Danny wouldn't stand his ground, and allow Vlad to beat him once again. No-Danny had had enough, had seen enough. After a moment, he stood once again, wincing against the throb of his aching heart.

He was going to run away. Run away, and never look back-disregard Vlad, as if the wretched man had never come into his existence, though he duly doubted he would be able to accomplish such a feat-find or simply make somewhere. Danny shivered as a breeze swept through the clearing, gently playing with silver strands before moving on.

There was probably little chance of surviving out here for long. Not that Danny intended on staying on Vlad Master's property anymore as if HE were a piece of the set itself-he'd have to go on foot, in his human form-to prevent Vlad from tracking his ghostly signature, and then have the man teleport to hurt him again. Danny winced, and frantically shook his head as he lay a hand on a nearby trunk to steady himself.

He felt awful, and his head was spinning-but he forced himself into the air again as the boy glided silently over the lonely treetops, heading deeper and deeper into the very heart of the forest, dulled green eyes searching for a place to stay for the night. It was too risky to try and make too much headway into the woods in his human form in the dead of night. Danny hardly needed something to drop on him from some branch while he was blindly stumbling through the ravine.

In the morning, he'd shift to human form, and continue to walk-and to stay underneath the cover of the leaves. He wondered faintly if covering his tracks was using just a bit too much paranoia-but better safe then sorry. At night, he'd find some new place to stay-and repeat the cycle until he was absolutely positive that he was off the excessive number of miles of land Vlad owned-so far away that Vlad could hardly sense his ghost form even if he tried-and then, find somewhere like an old, abandoned cave where he could crumble. After that, his disappearance could remain a perpetual mystery, Jazz would be safe-and Vlad would never be able to hurt him again.

Swallowing past the painful knot in his throat, Danny found an enormous branch of a camper tree-and settled down upon it, deciding that this was as good a place as any to sleep for the night. After ensuring that he had picked a fairly secure limb of the tree, the teen sank into a lying position, and phased into human position as the wind tenderly brushed as the bangs still locked within the bandage's confines. The wound would probably just need a day or two to heal, for his normal rate. He fervently hoped it would not scar-but he supposed it did not much matter.

Danny drew his non-aching side of his face inwards towards the branch, freezing as upset sparrows fluttered past him, looking indignant to be so rudely awakened. Blinking in bewilderment, Danny turned to look in the opposite direction-and shrunk deeper into the confines of the tree's protective, outstretched branches, and newly developing green leaves.

Somewhere far in the distance, Danny could hear a faint echoing-one that must have startled the irritated birds from their nests. What it was, he could not make out-even with his enhanced hearing, but-

"-DDDDDDDAAAAAAAANNNNN....."

Danny drew closer to the trunk, blinking. What, was there a coyote out here or something? He inched a little farther back, as he didn't want to use his ghostly powers unless strictly necessary.

"-AAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN.......OLLLLLLL.............IIIIIEEEEEEEEE....."

After awhile, the sounds finally went away. Thank heavens. With a small sigh, Danny had dully turned his face to squint with one unbandaged eye at the few stars visible through the canopy of branches and leaves.

Well, he was still heading North....but how long would it take for him to get out of these woods, regardless of the direction? He supposed in a day or two he could leave in the dead of night in his ghost form-and travel far more quickly. Even Vlad-who had been at Danny's own bedside just waiting for him to wake so that the billionaire could hurt him again-probably wouldn't be as obsessive as to search for the boy in the dead of night-or very, very early. Then, he could elude his pursuer's ability to scan for his ghostly signature-and cover more ground.

The plan was stable enough, but Danny took no comfort for it as he drew his knees into his chest, closed his eye, and knew that he would not sleep.

Somewhere in the distance, the echoings returned, only this time, with the tingant aura of despair as they continued to cry out-with no one answering but the disrupted call of the disgruntled Witching Hour.

* * *

Ouch. *Winces.* Most likely the most depressing chapter I've ever written. D: Poor Danny. Poor Vlad......

Again, I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will have an odd little twist to bring a bit of humor into the situation-if any can be found at all.


	4. Festering Scars

Temper

Festering Scars

愤怒到沸腾来。 Danny跑北部。

Hi, everyone! ^^ Hope you all are doing well. Sorry it took me so long to update...yet again. Bad candelight. Bad! *Sighs.* My apologies...D:

Anyhoo, I was extraordinarily overwhelmed and delighted to receive Pearl-oniichan's beta-help on this chapter. *Hugs.* ^^ Thank you-thank you so much for taking the time to give me much needed punctuation, spelling, and format layouts-in addition to wonderful ideas I hope to put to good use!

Bless you, P-chan. I seriously owe you. Hope I get a little better at the layout and story writing.

Well, that's all I have to say-I hope you enjoy this segment (Though I seriously need to finish up Epitaph and It's a Dog's Life. It's been taking way too long to try and finish like this. No new projects till all my old are completed. *Looks determined.*

Please, take care everyone. By the way, if you're wondering about the Chinese characters, I only used them because I remembered Vlad enjoys Chinese cuisine. (Sometimes, I use Italian for Danny, and French just for the heck of it.)

One more thing for this ridiculously long Author's Note: 'Upsetted' is not a word. Keep that in mind, folks. Lol.

_"There are those hearts, reader, that never mend again once they are broken. Or if they do mend, they heal themselves in a crooked and lopsided way, as if sewn together by a careless craftsman."_

~The Tale of Desperaux

By the time that morning's golden canopy had sheepishly began to advance across the landscape, even into the darker recesses of the immense sea of oak and pine circling the billionaire's house-Vlad's voice had become quite hoarse, and shouts were now replaced by pained, rasping gasps.

But the name he called out never changed. Feeling sickened by worry, Vlad paused in midair, feeling the thickly coiled knots of dread begin to writhe painfully about in chest. Swallowing heavily, the man let out a slight whimper, wearily drawing his face into a gloved hand as he did so.

"Daniel….."

Swaying slightly in the air, Vlad scowled at his moment of weakness, shook himself, and drifted North again. The man had already flown to the very outskirts of the woods and back to the beginnings of the trails-a feat that had left him exhausted-but there had been no sign of the child. Either Danny was hiding himself extremely well under the treetops….or something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

Considering the situation, the older hybrid could well assume both.

He increased his pace in the air with a new vigor as he continued to anxiously scan the perimeter for any sign of the young ghostly hybrid, as well as use his spectral sense in the hopes of locating Daniel's signature.

But hope was beginning to die in the man. Anguish was overtaking him quickly, and, while the man certainly had no intention of giving up the search anytime soon, the full impact of the situation was beginning to fall onto him with full, brute force.

He now had to recognize that while Danny's disappearance was most certainly upsetting…and quite alarming…it wasn't even the worst of the situation. Yet. But he'd find the child long before things got to that extreme. He had to. He _needed_ to.

Else, if he lost Daniel, he'd lost everything. Where in the world could Daniel go? Not back to Amity Park-Daniel was already too aware of the consequences. But that left….nowhere. The boy could be, and Vlad had a very strong suspicion that he was-out here. In the wilderness. Alone. And the boy wouldn't….or couldn't….use his ghost powers.

The latter thought was too frightening to think about. The billionaire's red eyes widened at the prospect.

"Blueberry crumble…." He murmured, face resetting itself to a blank at the thought. "Danny…."

Wolves, coyotes, cougars, mountain lions, bats-all sorts of creatures-were lurking and prowling about this forest! If Daniel was…too frightened of Vlad to resort to using his spectral counterpart….

A fresh sear of pain struck home in the older hybrid's heart, but all he could do was continue to consider the matter, horrible though it was.

….if Daniel thought that Vlad would hurt him again, he might take his chances with a wild creature instead of transforming, should the boy be unlucky enough to land himself in an encounter or confrontation. If Daniel was that afraid, or that angry at the man-he wouldn't let himself be easily found. And that included deleting any links to him-like his ecto-signature, which Vlad could only detect while the boy was in ghost form! Without that…..

…..in these parts of Wisconsin, it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack when it came to tracking the boy down! He wasn't wearing his bracelet anymore-there were no other means of tracking him!

Daniel would get lost out here! He had no means of directing himself-none that he knew of! Or the boy would get sick, or malnourished….or hurt…..

Letting out a roar of fury towards himself, the man clawed at his hair in a frenzy of desperation.

"What have I done? How could I have been so—so stupid?" he hissed, in a mixture of anger and despair.

'Stupid' hardly seemed to cover it. He'd….he'd been no better then a common _butcher_ towards the teen! The half-wraith winced at the thought, but he knew it was true. The sickening jolt in his stomach told him so.

He glided on slowly, biting his lip. The man _hated _himself at the moment-really and for truly hated. It was why he needed to find the boy, reassure himself that he was safe, and make Danny listen to his apologies before the two safely returned to the castle. Vlad didn't really want to think about the penultimate part, but he'd come to that when he did. Right now, what he needed to focus on was finding Daniel. All that mattered was Daniel.

The exhausted man forced himself to remain at a constant altitude above the treetops,his red eyes boring down at the forest below him, taking care to peer past the boughs of the trees. With any luck, he might see a flash of red, white, or raven spikes.

But much to the man's poignant disappointment, no such luck as of yet. But the man forced himself to continue crying out Danny's name, despite the regular throbs of discomfort stinging at his throat every time he did so. After a time, Vlad began to rub his neck as he called out, flinching occasionally.

"DANIEL!"

"DANIEL!"

"DANNIIIEEEELLLLL!"

Accckk….that burning, serrated twinge hurt! Vlad was forced to stop for a brief moment once more, brow creased. Hehad to faintly wonder for a moment or two on whether or not this blasted ache in his throat was anything complacent to the discomfort Daniel felt after he used his Ghostly Wail. The child was always a little reluctant to speak after engaging his last-reserve technique, and his words were a little rasped, forced and low, if any were to come at all.

But a moment's discomfort was the last of the billionaire's troubles. At last, as it became increasingly easier to see his surroundings, he noticed that he Sun's rays were beginning to rise past the horizon, becoming increasingly confident and more wide-spread**,** as nocturnal animals fled in its wake.

And the morning light only served to remind him of the night's sleep he'd missed, and just how exhausted he really was after scouring the woods all night….

Heavy fatigue was dripping off every inch of the older hybrid, making his limbs tremble from another venture outside of the fear that still continued to gnaw at his insides. Flying was becoming difficult, and it angered him that his speed was beginning to drop once again.

Like he had done in the Ghost Zone while pursuing Daniel-ironic a prospect that was-Vlad had split six duplicates from himself to cover more ground last night. They had all scattered in different directions to pursue Danny….

….with no success. Vlad had finally been forced to allow the extra forms to vanish from the exertion that came from keeping them up around midnight.

And he was feeling the effects more then ever before….

Sooner or later, he needed to stop for a moment. Just to catch his breath and to think things over before he resumed his search. There had to be a sort of clue he had overlooked; a hint, or a link to the boy's whereabouts. Impossible though it seemed to fully calm down until he'd located Daniel, he knew he'd had no choice but to rely on twenty years worth of maintaining composure. For his sake as well as Daniel's.

At last, Vlad began to descend towards the ground, too tired to simply teleport. Gasping lightly, a gloved palm pressed to his aching side, the man touched down to solid Earth again.

He swayed lightly, temples aching. For a moment, he only stood still in the hopes of alleviating his disorientation….

His ears were deafened by the cheery tunes birds were mindlessly twittering to one another in the security of their nests overhead, but they were mere whispers in comparison to his own ragged breathing, and pounding heartbeat continuously racing in his ears.

However, that was all forgotten when his exhausted body suddenly caved; and with a light gasp, Vlad sank to his knees as a pair of onyx rings burst to life at his waist, and transfigured his ghostly counterpart to his human form. Drowsiness dripped along every edge of his muscles; and if it were not for the fact that he was quite accustomed to working late nights, as well as the fact that panicked vibes had been shaking his frame for hours, he might have simply nodded off in the air.

With an angry frown, the billionaire forced himself in a standing position, eyes fluttering lightly as he drew a hand over them. The glaring sunlight was steadily becoming more pronounced overhead, and it hardly helped matters that it was now...

Vlad hurriedly checked his gold pocket watch, face blanching when he behold the hour. Had he been out here for that long? Had Daniel-a desperate, angry-and, worst of all, hurt-been out here for that long?

He'd been out here for a little over six hours, now! But if the boy had not returned to the castle, then….by this time….

…

Panic flooded through him with a new energy.

No.

No!

NO!

This wasn't supposed to happen! THIS WAS NEVER SUPPOSED TO-

He had momentarily ceased his pursuit of Madeline just so that he could fully enjoy what he had with the boy! He'd never meant….he'd….hadn't…..

If he didn't find Danny soon, things would only grow worse. Things could not remain like this-so bitter, and unsettled! He had to apologize-and bring Daniel back to his side! He had to make sure the younger hybrid was safe! He needed to help him!

And, if six hours had already lapsed between Vlad's attack on the boy, without the boy knowing that Vlad cared enough to usurp this wretched wood to find him-that the man was actually…sorry for having hurt him….

…things would become very, very grim indeed if more of his precious time were devoured….

"This can't be!" the man said in a strangled snarl, his eyes still glued to the watch in his hand, not daring to believe it.

Twice during the ni-**_morning_**, he had doubled back to the castle in the hopes to find Daniel there. But after sweeping through the halls-which took awhile-Vlad had only been dismayed once again by failure. He had even inquired every single one of his employees pertaining to the boy's location, and had only received a bemused shake of the head or the same answer, almost in refrain: None of them glimpsed Danny since last evening.

And Vlad resorting to spending hours flying over the woods, overturning every branch and bush..!

With an infuriated scream, Vlad smashed his fist into a nearby tree trunk, causing several upset birds to flutter off into the distance from the boughs overhead. Ignoring the stinging throb now present in his aching fist and knuckles, the man sank to his knees again, biting the inside of his mouth.

Why?

**Why** did he have to go and do that? Vlad angrily socked the wood once again, cobalt eyes ablaze as he buried his head in another shaking hand.

Things were fine with the boy-better then they had ever been! He'd just bid the boy a pleasant farewell a little more than twenty-four hours ago before departing for Amity Park! Why did Daniel have to be in his study-exactly the worst place at the worst time? Why did the teen insist on helping with housework-**_housework_****, of all things!** **_And_**in the very same places Vlad had told him EXPLICITLY not to go?

…...why, oh why-did he lose it, even for a second? The man's stomach shot through with revulsion at the thought of what he'd...accidentally or otherwise...done.

It stunned him. It frightened him. Had he known that Daniel hadn't been betraying him at all, he never would have said the things he did. Daniel must be hurt. _Anyone_ would be hurt.

But those slashes littering Daniel's face were...**inexcusable**. He knew thatthe wounds would heal in a short period of time, if regularly bandaged and the boy didn't have that out here! What was he thinking? If he didn't keep the cuts clean, they were only going to get infected-especially outside, and especially out _here!_

Worse, if Danny WAS deliberately avoiding using his ghostly form so that Vlad could not track him-and was stubborn, or scared enough not to use it-it should he run into danger, with him not being able to fight back...

Vlad staggered to his feet once again, attempting to force himself to calm down with deep, disjointed breaths.

"I have to find him," he whispered, his hand coiling into fist with his mixed emotions. "If something happens to him…"

But the man didn't finish, the memory of what had happened to in the Ghost Zone with Walker flashing into his mind, plunging a cold dagger of guilt in his heart. The boy had also been hurt, then-and an inch away from death. And it had _also_ been _his_ fault.

More upset then angry, Vlad let out a groan, and weakly punched the Earth below him to discharge the frantic burning on his insides. No such luck.

"Why….do I…always, _always, end up _ hurting him?" he wondered out loud, briefly looking up at the sky peaking over the treetops in hopes of an answer. He knew he cared for the teen-cared far more then he'd ever intended to do when he'd executed the plan-so why did he always seem to show the opposite when it mattered most? Why did he end of driving Danny away when the two were at their closest?

Hecouldn't lose the boy. Not now. Not like this.

He'd never meant to hurt the hybrid. Well, perhaps in the beginning, he had indeed, but it was nothing remotely _close_ to that, anymore. Daniel needed to understand that. And it wouldn't be too hard to convince him of that, right?

...right?

With another sigh, Vlad forced himself to morph into Plasmius once again, and rose a few inches into the air. With a sudden jolt of shock, the man glanced at the sky, only to remember that Stephanie and Annabelle were on their way to the castle grounds to...take Danny with them on an outing, for this afternoon.

Ohhhhh, dear. Vlad was in trouble, now.

But perhaps Daniel had gone back to Vlad's manor by now. If so, he could catch the child before the two arrived-and have a serious talk. Once he found the child, he couldn't let him out of his sight until the boy heard him out. It was only then that he could breathe again-**-**when he was assured the boy wouldn't look at him with the selfsame hatred the boy deserved to have of him again.

"I hope he has returned," Vlad muttered, eyes downcast.

Heshuddered, brow thenVlad reached for his cape, and sharply tugged it around himself as he concentrated on Daniel's bedroom back in the disappeared in a hue of pink sparks, just as a lonely figure meandered not thirty paces away, continuing his long trek deeper into the woods.

Had he'd seen something just now? Danny wasn't sure, but he'd thought he'd seen a flash of some sort nearby. Rubbing at heavy eyelids, the boy decided to disregard it, for the time being.


	5. Amare

Temper

_Amare_

_Per la vita della sua sorella, Danny è limitato con i manacles. Una gabbia dorata è ancora una prigione._

Hi, everyone. Am a bit depressed. I lost the chapter preceding this one-one that I genuinely liked, and was proud of. *Slams head repeatably over desk.* I'm such an idiot, such an idiot, such an idiot...it was all finished, too...and then...

*Resumes head-slamming, sighs.* Well, here's my attempt to recover/rewrite the lost Document. It probably won't be as good, but I still hope you enjoy.

Please, take care, everyone, and, and, as always, cheers to Pearl-chan, who graciously allows me to write these side-shots in the first place. *Hugs.* _  
_

Oh, and if you're wondering about the chapter name, it's Italian. See if you can guess what 'Amare' means. ^^

* * *

_Quote:_

_"He turned his face to the wall._

_She turned her back upon him._

_The very last thing she heard him say:_

_'Hard-hearted Barbara Allen."_

Vlad had literally been ready to break something once the breathless hybrid had arrived in Danny's room...

...only to find that the bed was still primly made, and the covers unwrinkled by any sorts. Daniel had not come back here last night, or this morning, for that matter.

The elder hybrid merely stared at the four-poster bed for a moment or so with large red eyes, resisting the urge to scream into a pillow, chest still heaving from the long night's excessive fatigue.

Hadn't this happened once before?

This was a nightmare.

This was a nightmare revisited. Daniel had done this to him once before, the morrow after Jasmine and Daniel's blasted friends came to the billionaire's manor, and the child had desperately employed any and all means to drive them away.

Afterwards, when he'd watched his friends and kin speed away into the night, Vlad had seen the frightening calm on the younger hybrid's face.

And it had not promised anything good.

Swallowing heavily, Vlad's mind flashed to the Simulation and Training Room, where Daniel had tripled the levels he'd been meant to train at so that the room would open up a restless barrage of artillery and ceaseless attacks upon his form. The billionaire had never forgotten just how disturbing it had been to watch Danny literally allow himself to be crushed into the ground again and again and again for several hours on end...

With a gasp, the man turned from the boy's closet, where he'd meant to check the small den underneath the child's room.

"Apple turnover..." he said hoarsely, spectral visage paling. "Daniel..."

What if that had been JUST what Danny had done, all along? What if he'd gone to the Training Hall and set the marker on '30' again? The child had come a remarkably long way, but even so, that was still far too much for him to handle, yet! '30' was extremely high, but the worst of it was, that was FAR from the maximum limit that infernal machine could go! It could easily reach 30, 35, 40, 45, 50...

Without another word, forgetting his exhaustion, Plasmius immediately teleported to the Hall, heart pounding.

He was not there.

Chest still heaving as the ghost attempted to calm himself, Vlad wildly looked about the cool, dark, and quiet hall, breaking out into a small sweat.

The room remained dark as Vlad anxiously took a glance at the control panels outside the silent room, sighing in relief when he affirmed that the level set had not changed since yesterday. Daniel had not been in here.

Daniel had not been in here. He didn't know whether to be tremendously assuaged or bitterly disappointed at the occurrence. At least, Daniel had not been hurting himself again.

But that still left no clue concerning the boy's whereabouts...Vlad mentally cursed at the realization. He had nothing that could track down the boy! Skulker, perhaps, might have been able to pinpoint Daniel's location in the woods...emphasis on 'might...' but he no longer had the hunter's help or capabilities. And perhaps that was better that way.

Vlad soberly lowered his red orbs to the floor in sadness. Even if Vlad still had Skulker at his side, Daniel would only assume that Plasmius had sent the hunter-specter to 'recapture' him. How bitterly ironic.

"I have to find him," the halfa muttered, his gloved fingers tightly winding into fists. "I **must** find him!"

Danny could have been hurt by something other then the billionaire...for a change. The man cringed at the sharp pang of sorrow that pattered through the recesses of his heart for a moment or two.

Where was he?

What happened to him? He, Vlad, had just promised Jasmine yesterday to keep Daniel safe and happy so long as he was the man's care! Not that the billionaire wasn't already doing that, but nonetheless! How in the world was Vlad supposed to do that when he had no idea where the child had ran off to?

Twisting around, Plasmius was ready to do another ecto-signature scan...when the startled eyes of one of his employees found his.

Derek blinked, looking bewildered as Plasmius stared at him stonily, completely mute as the spectral butler nervously cleared his throat, and attempted to regain his footing.

"Ah...I...er...g-good morning, sir. Forgive me for intruding, but I was surprised to see you in the simulation room so early in the morning. The machines were off, so I assumed that you were done..."

"Derek," Vlad wearily interrupted, drawing a gloved hand through his hair before he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Have you seen Daniel?"

The ghost anxiously surveyed his employer for a moment or two before sadly shaking his head, and reluctantly giving the precise opposite of the words he knew Vlad wanted to hear:

"I have not indeed, sir. I glimpsed him talking to Marsha last night before I went off to the lounge, but...that is all."

Derek gulped as the billionaire's eyes flashed a hefty, brighter scarlet, and the halfa began to drift away from his servant. Momentairly tounge-tied, the stately butler soon regained his composure.

"Ah...I...s-sir, I just came to inform you of two things."

Impatient and angry at his search continuously being interrupted, Vlad bit the inside of his lip to prevent himself from storming off.

"...and they are, Derek?"

The tuxedo-clad ghost peered concernedly at his employer. Was he well?

"First of all, George would like to announce breakfast is ready."

"I'm not hungry," snapped Vlad, who had been in the midst of anxiously sending a mental 'radar' of sorts for Daniel's ghost signature. He felt the ones of his employees well enough-Derek's was particularly strong, as the ghost was hovering just next to him-inside the castle, but none were outside but Jasper and Bernice. Opening his range to as much of the forest grounds as he could cover, Vlad nearly let out a shout of frustration when nothing but silence remained in his subconscious. There was still no sign of Danny's ghostly signature.

Now more tired, worried, and irritable then ever, Vlad resignedly ended the search for the boy's coded signature, and vaguely heard Derek express some concern.

"...sir? Are you alright? You seem...distracted."

Vlad said nothing for a minute, allowing the two to float in an uncomfortable silence before the billionaire finally broke it.

"...it's nothing, Derek. Send George my regrets. Neither me or...Daniel will be dining this morning."

He thought for a second.

"There was something else you wished to tell me, Derek?"

The servant observed him curiously for a moment before responding.

"Ms. Hui and Miss Annabelle are at the door, sir. They tell me they are here to take Master Danny out to...well...some sort of outing, I suppose...?"

_Secondary Quote:_

_Banquo: O! Treachery! Treachery! Fly, good Fleance, fly, fly, fly! You'll get revenge later. O slave!_

It had not been a pleasant night, even without the distant cries Danny could hear echoing over the ocean of dark, rustling treetops, full of glowing eyes scrutinizing him from the immense cover of darkness.

He knew there was really little reason to fear, seeing as, if worst came to worst, the younger hybrid could easily shift into his spectral counterpart to escape any serious trouble he might run into...

...though he very well knew that there was quite a possibility of him dashing out of the frying pan and into the fire in _that_ scenario. The boy shuddered lightly before standing up from his previous crouch by an old oak tree, stretching as he did so, before he began to peer about his surroundings once again with little interest.

Had he seen this grove of brushes before? He wasn't at all sure. With a soft sigh, and with nothing else to do, Danny sank back onto the forest floor, uninjured side of his face in his hand. Wondering faintly if the gashes underneath the bandages had healed yet, the boy tentatively put a hand over his bandaged cuts, pressing ever so slightly.

With a yelp, Danny hurriedly snapped his hand back, the undistorted half of his features shapeshifting into brusque pain as fire raced through the sullen scratches, a remarkable, itchy burn beginning to serrate through the raw nerves into a steady throb.

Well, that answered his question. Groaning, and biting the inside of his mouth as to not let out a noise, Danny angrily stared at the dark earth below him, halfheartedly kicking at the soil.

"Ow..."

Hoping to alleviate his discomfort, Danny sat there for a minute or two, waiting for the pangs to gradually dissipate into a light ache before he picked up a small twig, and dully began to trace at the bark of the tree he was leaning against.

Miserable, Danny snapped the twig, and then drew his knees to his chest, swallowing heavily before he closed his eyes, wincing as the bark dug into the material of his T-shirt. He was going to have small scratches littering his back, but they'd heal soon enough. He already had a menagerie of bruises and scrapes he'd gotten blindly stumbling through these parts when he had given up the futile effort of retrieving some sleep, and simply decided to continue on his trek under the cover of the boughs and bushes before at last stopping for a fitful rest.

Mindlessly, the boy had walked, as there had been nothing else TO do. Like an automan, Danny had continued to move North, glancing at Polaris every now and again to affirm his direction while it had still been visible in the sky. If he was correct, and lasted a few more miles before coming to the outskirts of the billionaire's property, he could then stumble off to some cave, or grotto, and make a shelter there.

Blue eyes began to burn, and Danny quickly blinked a few times to avoid having any tears splash onto the wound Vlad had dealt him last night before he buried his face in his hands.

The only thing he had left to do was to get away from the castle. He could never return there. He wouldn't. Vlad only hurt him the moment a shard of distrust entered into perspective.

Danny threw his shaking fist against the ground, a furious scowl beginning to shape his features as the billionaire's angry voice filtered into his head:

_"ENOUGH! **STOP** LYING TO ME!"_

Shaking, Danny seized a low branch from the old oak tree, and used it to tug himself up. But it wasn't from fear that he was shaking from this time...

More for the sake of hearing a voice outside the one screaming in his head, Danny snapped out a reply as he at last pulled himself to his feet, scabs and dried blood crackling every time he moved.

"Fine, then,_ Vladdycakes,_" the boy halfheartedly sneered, struggling to walk correctly. It was now becoming somewhat more of a labored task.

Bursting with the indignation of it all, Danny heaved himself back upon the old ravine slopes again, aching chest heaving. He'd rested on a bed just yesterday morning, and, between that and sleeping in a tree, the boy knew which one he preferred.

Still, it hardly mattered. Vlad's home was beautiful, but it wasn't-nor would it ever be-_Danny's_ home. Home was not in Wisconsin. Home was back in Amity Park-a place he sickeningly knew he had no right to be in anymore.

Danny took another few tottering steps forward, uncomfortably aware that his head was spinning slightly. He supposed he'd have to clean his cuts again at one point or another, but the boy was too exhausted to really care.

He took one step. And then another. And another. All the while, Vlad's accusations were ringing in his head:

_"Do you think me such a fool as to believe your absurd excuse? No, you're probably right! I **am** a blasted fool!" _

Danny began to hurry his slow gait into a stride, blindly slipping over moss-covered stones and nearly-stumbling into old logs.

_"I should have known this was your intention all along!"_

Vlad actually thought that he would sink so low as to _pretend_ to forgive Vlad, after the man had more or less manacled him to the extreme that Danny was pinned to the ground, had driven him into actually surrendering, had forced him to destroy himself hurting his own friends and family, and had nearly killed the boy in the Ghost Zone...!

Danny began to break into a frenzied jog. But the words kept coming...

_"All this time, you were just waiting for me to trust you, to drop my guard, to leave myself open to you, so you could trick me! **You treacherous little rat!**"_

At this, Danny broke into a full-fledged run, tripping and scratching his palms on an old stone, but the boy staggered up almost instantly to keep running.

So that was what Vlad thought of him. A liar. A traitor. Though Danny knew he had full rights to act as either towards the man, that was a depth he wouldn't have gone to, even when he was freely able to despise the man with all of his heart.

And had always pitied him.

At that thought, a startled Danny screeched to a halt, nearly losing his balance again on the damp leaves. But he paid no attention, too bewildered to think of much else then the words that had just reverberated through his mind.

_Pitie_-_**no**_!

Danny vigorously shook his head, and his hands flew to his hair, where they knotted and twisted themselves into the raven spikes as the boy let out a soft moan of pain.

"Vlad CUT your face open, Fenton, you idiot..." He said slowly, hoping the words would take effect to his as of now unresponsive heart. He needed to hate Vlad, as he very well should, so that he could go on with the rest of his miserable life!

Vlad hit on his mother, and tried to eliminate his Father just so that he could worm his way into HIS family's lives! Danny hated him!

Vlad nearly caused the destruction of the world with the power-hungry jerk's brilliant idea to release Pariah Dark! **DANNY HATED HIM!**

Danny broke into a sprint once again, passing by the small brook he was so accustomed to sitting next to, all alone in the wilderness. Sweat beaded his brow as he continued to dash, farther and farther away from the house that served as a golden cage. At the end of the day, the bird inside of it could only recognize its usage as a restraint, and nothing more, regardless of what glitter it might of had, or what dazzle the jewels that served as padlocks owned.

He had to get away. Away from the house from where he now held no purpose, and away from Vlad. He didn't pity Vlad. If he didn't ever see the man again, it would be too soon!

By now, Danny's legs were beginning to ache again, but the teen paid no notice as he continued to duck under the low-branches in order to advance. The sooner he got to the outskirts, the sooner he could fly again. The sooner Danny could fly, the sooner he could escape this place. He didn't want to be all alone here, again! Not again silent in his room, not again crying on the balcony, not again dazedly pushing throughout the day, or letting Vlad betray him once again! No!

"I hate him!" Danny growled as he continued to sprint, running past a small den of rabbits who peered at him curiously from the safe dimness of their burrow, past yet another unfamiliar row of trees-would they ever end?-Past another stream, till at last, Danny's run began to break down, the boy's lungs burning for air as he began to slow once again.

_"I hate him!" _Danny shouted out in anguish. "I hate him!** I hate him!"**

Vlad had taunted him on a regular basis, and had tried to use Danny's insecurities against the boy just so Vlad could bring him to his side! The man had attempted to clone him, and had dubbed Danielle as a 'mistake!' He USED her, just as he used everyone else! And the ONE family he wanted so badly was PRECISELY the one he could not have! Yet the man continued to claw for it, as well as want revenge!

Danny slowed just a little bit more.

...but Vlad had promised not to hurt Jack Fenton. But still! Considering how he already had to make a pact not to hurt Jazz out of the times he'd made his sister suffer, or his Dad suffer, it was amazing that he didn't have to take out a life insurance policy on his own m-

_"Aaagghh!"_


	6. Cluster Amaryllis

Temper

Cluster Amaryllis

_Arrivederci a speranza. _

Hallo, everyone. Am determined to get as much done as I possibly can...please, wish me luck. I hope this chapter is a bit better then last one...

Salute to Pearl, who, once again, is allowing me to use her characters. ^^ In case you're wondering about the title name, it's a dark red flower with a somewhat depressing meaning. D:

Please, take care, everyone.

* * *

_Quote:_

_"A scoundrel and villain, who goes about with a corrupt mouth,who winks with his eye, signals with his feet and motions with his fingers,who plots evil with deceit in his heart— he always stirs up dissension. Therefore disaster will overtake him in an instant; he will suddenly be destroyed—without remedy."_

Vlad sucked the air through his grit teeth in a light inhalation before he heavily sighed, and released the breath, red eyes becoming hopelessly despondent. Now feeling quite worried indeed, Derek glided forwards, wringing gloved hands.

"Sir...you..."

He paused uncertainly. Rarely before had he addressed his employer in such a way, but it was quite safe to say that the man's overall demeanor had been...rather different, for his employees as of late. While it was disconcerting, it was not unpleasant, or unwelcome. If he could express occasional goodwill, then, well...

Still somewhat uneasy, Derek spoke again, quiet voice nonetheless echoing in the empty training hall.

"...sir, you don't seem...very well," he noted hesitantly, as Vlad callously ignored him while turning to the glass of the training hall window, and grimly stared at his own haggard appearance.

"Shall I give...Ms. Hui and Miss Hui your regrets, sir? Perhaps you'd...like a tea, and a quiet moment."

Feeling embarrassed, as if he felt this was not at all his place to say what he was thinking, Derek awkwardly shuffled in the air as Vlad continued to disregard his butler's presence.

"If...if it makes any difference to you, sir...if you cannot...ah...f-find Master Phantom...my colleagues...and I will certainly keep an eye out open for him and t-tell you if we happen to see him. But I am sure," Derek noted, wanting to bring a little more warmth into the conversation for Vlad's sake, "that he will be back s-soon."

The older hybrid was quiet, though Derek thought he might have seen something flicker in the ghost's red eyes for a fraction of a second-too quick for the butler to affirm whether it was truly there or not. At last, while Derek was wondering if perhaps he'd said a little too much, Vlad turned from his dead-eyed stare of his own reflection, and, in a flurry of dark rings sparking to life at his waist, transformed into his human form, landing lightly upon the ground before he took an uneasy step forwards, using every last shard of dignity that he had to not appear weak before his own employee.

Derek hurriedly glided forwards in case the man should trip, but Vlad impatiently waved him off.

"I'll see to them myself. As of right now, Derek," Vlad said seriously, his voice adrift with weariness as he turned to look at the butler still hesitantly levitating behind him. "you may return to your post. I do not want tea at the moment, special or otherwise, thank you."

That was a little bit more of the Vlad Derek knew. With a deep bow, and a fervent hope for normalcy to soon come again, Derek murmured a soft, "Yes sir," before making to depart the room by means of simply phasing out of the nearby wall. But before the specter could do so, Vlad spoke again, hesitating as he came across the door frame.

"Derek?"

The butler turned.

"Yes, sir?"

Vlad warily watched him for a brief second. Then-

"About your offer to keep an eye out for Daniel..."

The ghost was instantly more alert.

"Yes?"

"See that... you do. The moment any of you catch so much of a glimpse of the boy, I want you to tell me. Immediately."

Derek bowed again, and gave an affirmative. Vlad seemed satisfied with this, and the man steadily departed out of the room without so much as another word.

Derek watched him go, letting out a soft sigh of his own once he was sure Vlad was out of earshot, and slowly shook his head before he phased through the plaster of the wall, sinking through the floorboards to go to the employee lounge.

He hoped Master Plasmius would find Master Danny soon. George said that the master had more or less hurt the boy by 'accident.' Derek didn't know about that, as he'd seen his master harm the younger halfa without question more then once in the past. But, judging by the way he usually treated the boy now, that seemed very unlikely...

The butler very much hoped that, in any scenario, the boy wouldn't go back to hating his employer. That would only make living in this castle...not as pleasant as it was now. It seemed a veritable shame that the halfas should skirmish as much as they used to once again.

* * *

With a sickening THUD and a gasp as all the air was promptly knocked out of his lungs, Danny tripped over a half-buried knot of root from the protruding soil, wincing as he saw stars abruptly flash in and out of his vision. Most unfortunately, he'd struck the tender flesh where Vlad had clawed into him on the ground, which meant that a throbbing burn sparked to life almost immediately on the side of his face once again, in addition to the pounding ache now concoursing his head. For a moment, Danny lay there on the ground as he waited for the Earth to stop spinning, before shakily rising up on bended knee for a few seconds, panting as he did so.

He couldn't stop. He wouldn't. Not now. The younger hybrid immediately glanced up at the sky above him, heart pounding as he squinted against the sun's rays, attempting to place the exact time by the sun's rising position.

It was fairly late in the morning-that much he could tell. But if he'd have to garner a guess, Danny thought that half-past eight looked about right.

He groaned. He wouldn't be able to stop to take a proper rest until at least noon or so. Then, maybe another one in early evening, and another short rest near nightfall. His already aching legs were steadily becoming more fatigued with the very thought.

Perfect.

Danny sighed as he grabbed a small stick, used it as a crutch to help support himself as he stood, then continued onwards into the ravine, his footsteps quiet and lonely ones as Danny's cuts throbbed in pulsation with each step he took.

For awhile, Danny focused on covering as much ground as he could, without worrying too much about stealth. He'd already covered quite a bit of ground as it was, and he doubted the older hybrid would come this deep into the forest just so that he could drag Danny back.

That thought made Danny shiver, and the boy began to cover his tracks once more. Vlad HAD chased him into the forest once. Vlad HAD seized him, and literally flung him over his shoulder, no matter how frantically or wildly Danny fought.

If Vlad were to find him now...

No. No, he mustn't let Vlad find him. The billionaire had stolen everything, and had ruined everything, just as he'd always done. Danny wasn't going to stay within a quarter mile of him anymore. Vlad would only be too willing to hurt him again, and thus, destroy everything the younger hybrid had worked so hard to build from practically nothing...

Hatred-the same hatred and despair he'd felt when Danny had found that he'd at last been cornered by Vlad's taunting use of his sister's life as an ultimatum-churned up wildly in the boy at the thought.

He'd been willing to sacrifice his happiness for the greater good! By helping Vlad, he knew he'd sealed the deadbolt that would chain him down to Earth, by Vlad's side...

...quite possibly forever. He knew that once the two had begun to establish a sort of shaky bond, what manacles Vlad would force him into! Because if Vlad hadn't been willing to surrender him when the two had at each others' throats, then...

...there wasn't much hope to BE found, pardoning Danny's hopeless hope that he could change Vlad for the better. And maybe, one day...

But Danny shook the thought off as he forced himself to stoop inside a leafy tunnel of thorns and twigs, doing his best to keep the scratches from the former to a minimum.

Despair overclouded the hate. He thought he had changed Vlad. The man had been so different towards him then ho he'd first arrived...

...but he should have known better. Vlad trusted nobody, and believed in nobody. And if that was how the miserable man wanted to live, then Danny certainly wasn't going to stop him.

A bitter attempt at a smile almost crossed his features as he came to the end of the narrow tunnel, brushed himself off of the leaves that somehow wound up sticking to him, and he continued on his way, as a few of Vlad's former words drifted into his ears...

_"I'm NOT a villain. All I ever wanted was...love."_

Danny's face darkened, then saddened.

Well, he certainly had a funny way of showing it. For someone so desperate and so longing for affection, the man was awfully picky from where it came from. Seemed like beggars decided to be choosers.

The teen sighed heavily before climbing the steep slope of a small hill, face still pale and impassive.

Vlad inevitably pushed everyone who had ever offered him some small glimmer of affection away. It was his own fault that he was alone! It had to be!

In the alternate future Clockwork had shown him where Vlad had married Maddie instead of Jack, the marriage had been ill-fated, and unconsummated at best. At least in the reality Danny lived in, Jack had tried to contact Vlad after the lab accident in college, desperately hoping to make amends with his 'best friend.' But instead of accepting Jack's friendship, Vlad had coldly shrugged it off. Danny's mother had tried to see Vlad, too...but the man was so ashamed to allow her to see her grotesque appearance, he'd cast her aside, too. After about a year, the two had stopped calling, and found consolation in each other. That was what led Jack to propose to Maddie. Danny's Father had never 'stolen' her from anybody!

In the alternate future, Vlad had lied to Danny's mother to discourage her from visiting! He DID leave Jack alone in the hospital to rot, as Jack would have never done! He'd also denied allowing Maddie to have her one true passion in life-which was ghost hunting-so that she was forced to have another life completely secret from her suspicious and jealous husband, who only seemed to display true affection when it was evident that Maddie was 'his,' and only his!

Danny rubbed at his uninjured eye.

"D-Darn you..._darn you_..." he muttered, his voice breaking,

For twenty years, Vlad used his powers for personal gain...by stealing from other people! And instead of moving on and wishing for Maddie's happiness-which was what true love, true affection, was all about...he was still so bent on tearing the Fenton family apart just to make his own life easier! Even if one of the man's prior schemes of getting Danny's father out of the way had worked, Maddie would never get over her husband's loss. Not completely. Danny would never be the same again if he'd lost just one of his loved ones.

That was why he'd been all but destroyed when Clockwork showed him a future that had none of his family members beside him, or his friends...and had leaned on Vlad, of all people, for the most comfort...

Danny staggered past a clump of brush, feverishly shaking his head.

That future must never come to pass. Danny had made a promise, and he'd keep it! He wouldn't risk his becoming evil by staying at Vlad's house anymore!

But he had nowhere to go-no one who wanted him around! The thought was so painfully lonely that Danny could scarcely hold it.

He'd been forced to make his sister and friends leave him behind...by h-hurting them. Spectra was right. They wouldn't want to see him ever again. And Niane was wrong. He didn't deserve to see them-or his mother and father, or TJ, or anyone else in Amity Park for that matter.

He'd never return to Vlad's house. It wasn't his house-just Vlad's. It wasn't home. Danny would have to find somewhere else. A cave. A cardboard box. Anything would do.

Vlad wanted to be alone? That was fine. Vlad had pushed away the 'daughter' Danielle he'd cloned from him-the little girl who HAD loved Vlad, and who HAD adored him. But she hadn't been 'good enough,' and so, she'd betrayed him. Rightly so.

Vlad angrily claimed that Maddie was the only woman he could love. But she'd never love him in return. Certainly never like that.

His 'friends?' Danny wondered if their company seemed expendable to him. Stephanie obviously cared for Vlad, but he disregarded her, when the family he'd always wanted was always right beside him.

And finally, he did get Danny Phantom to surrender to him, although the thought made Danny cringe. It had happened. And Danny had forgave him for taking away everything; for tormenting him, for nearly killing him.

And still, Vlad pushed Danny away, too. The older hybrid could just be bitter. He could just be alone. Danny knew very well he shouldn't care anymore.

And, after noting some unusual looking tracks on the ground that looked as if they belonged to some sort of giant...clawed...thing, Danny changed direction slightly, before beginning to travel downward into a valley.

* * *

Annabelle had given Vlad a pleasant smile as always when the man hurried to their side from over the threshold, but the smile soon faded, and concern overflowed in her now puzzled eyes.

Baba looked terrible. Plain and simple. Vlad forced a smile on his face as he hurried over them, but it certainly didn't look like a very pleasant one. There were dark circles underneath his blue orbs, and...and...

The teenage girl cast her mother beside her an anxious glance as Vlad finally crossed the marble floor over to them, seeming sightly breathless. Stephanie's green eyes were locked onto her employer's, a slight frown beginning to curve at her features.

"...Vlad...?" she asked hesitantly, as Vlad bade them each a good morning, and a shake of the hand.

"Are you...are you feeling alright?"

Vlad started, then straightened his back considerably before turning to face his secretary with a light frown on his face, though Stephanie calmly kept her gaze locked on Vlad's exhausted features. Annie peered at the two of them, her expression still bemused.

"Of course, Stephanie, of...course. I just had a...late night, is all. I wanted to make sure we have all the documents in place for the event next week."

Stephanie cast Vlad a puzzled look.

"Vlad, you already had me review all of that," she said suspiciously, not liking how Vlad turned his blue eyes away from her. "The hotel's been booked, everything is set, and the officials have given you the nod. You didn't have to try very hard to obtain Mark's old council of directors' approval, you know. They jumped ship the moment you offered them that interest-free rate-"

The billionaire just waved his hand impatiently.

"Yes, yes, I know very well," he said tiredly, beckoning the two still standing by the door to a nearby parlor on the first floor. He held the door open for the two girls, and then, upon entering himself, sank onto a velvet couch with a small sigh.

"They could still change their minds, you know-at the very last second," he noted, as human-form Derek knocked politely at the door with a small platter of tea and biscuits. "Ah. There you are. Good morning, Derek..."

Stephanie took her teacup with a murmur of thanks, though a small, incredulous smile was beginning to curl at the corners of her mouth.

"I see," she noted thoughtfully, watching her daughter happily take a sip of her own cup. "So...you were up all night just going over documents and making calls?"

Vlad simply gave a brief nod; Stephanie did not look at all convinced. This was very disconcerting for the man. If anyone was difficult for the man to lie to, it was Stephanie and Daniel.

"Vlad, number one, I very much doubt that's why you look the way you do this morning. Number two, I seriously doubt that Mr. Vazier's employees are going back to Mark's side. His Father did well enough with his company, seeing as he had a shard more business sense, but Mark is..."

She trailed off, obviously not about to say what she truly thought of the man, though there was a small scowl on her face. Vlad scoffed.

"I know perfectly well that Vazier's a spoiled brat who doesn't have enough business sense to travel on the outskirts of a dime,_ Ms. Hui_," he said seriously, picking up his own teacup, but contemplated it rather then drink it. "But it's better to be safe, just in case."

Vlad's face fell, and, for a moment, he looked quite miserable. Stephanie blinked, disturbed out of her own reverie for a moment as she awkwardly watched her employer, not at all certain of what to say. She'd been positive that Vlad had been lying to her, but now...

But before she could speak, Vlad beat her to the punch.

"'How I look the way I do, this morning...?'' he drawled, and Stephanie blushed lightly. "What do you mean by that, Stephanie...?"

Stephanie coughed lightly before taking a dignified sip of tea. At last, she spoke, a smirk on her face.

"No offense, Vlad, but you do look a veritable mess."

Vlad rolled midnight eyes, looking irritated.

"It's always lovely I have acquaintances so warm and concerned as you are, Ms. Hui," he noted sarcastically, before at last taking a brief sip of tea.

Stephanie just smiled, and shook her head, but then, she looked curiously about herself.

"Where's Daniel?" she asked, while Vlad mentally cringed at the words. "Is he ready to...?"

She trailed off in confusion after Vlad's face had darkened. For a moment, all was quiet. Then, Stephanie spoke again.

"Is he coming...?" she asked quietly. The man started at the second question, and took an unusually large sip of tea. Spluttering very lightly, Vlad swallowed before lowering his cup, eyes downcast.

"...no. I'm very sorry, Stephanie...Annabelle, but Daniel can't come with you today."

Doing his best to ignore the disappointed look in Annabelle's eyes, the man continued.

"Daniel is...in bed," the man said quietly, his voice becoming troubled. Stephanie looked up from her cup, peering at the man's face with some confusion. Was this what was really bothering Vlad? He certainly seemed quite upset, but was this all of it?

Feeling that the shrewd woman in front of him was still calculating, Vlad sighed and continued.

"Daniel has gotten hu-sick," he automatically compromised, as Stephanie gave him a worried look.

"Is he alright?" she asked doubtfully. Honestly, if it was just a cold or something, Vlad needn't have a heart attack...

Vlad paused as he was readying to take a small bite out of a biscuit, then lowered the small article back to his china plate.

"Well...I did call my doctor..." he mused aloud, a light frown on his face. He could hardly tell Stephanie what had really happened. The woman wouldn't believe him, or worse, WOULD believe him, and be so disgusted, that...

...he didn't know. He could claim that it was an accident, and he was fairly sure it had been, as he'd WANTED to hurt Daniel badly, but had been unable to actually do it! He didn't mean to release his energy the way he did! It wasn't his fault!

...or was it? Vlad didn't know. But he'd also wouldn't put it behind an angry Stephanie to resign her job, and call Child Services or the whatnot. That, and/or, demand to see Daniel, and discover that Vlad had LOST him...

He'd lose so much more then Stephanie's friendship. He really would lose everything.

He drifted from his thoughts to discover that Stephanie was talking.

"What's wrong with Daniel, exactly? What are his symptoms?"

Luckily, Vlad had been ready for this one. He paused for a second before counting a few maladies off.

"Nausea. Dizziness, fever..."he muttered, hoping that he sounded convincing. "Daniel doubled up with it last evening. He'd been in bed ever since. Probably a little bug."

Stephanie narrowed her eyes.

"Sounds like influenza. But the flu season just ended, Vlad. And Danny really should have gotten a vaccine, earlier. I took Annie in as soon as spring came along."

The man simply scoffed in annoyance.

"These things don't care what _season _it is, Ms. Hui," he snapped, taking another bite of biscuit. Then, his tone lowered.

"I really wasn't aware Daniel didn't have a vaccine..."

Stephanie lowered her cup to her saucer with a soft _chink._

"For a 'little bug,' you look awfully worried, Vlad," she commented.

Vlad just frowned. His secretary sighed.

"What's really the matter?" Stephanie asked quietly, brilliant green eyes fixed on Vlad's pallid features.

"What's wrong with Daniel?

Vlad silent; Stephanie blinked.

"You know, if he just doesn't..."

The man shook his head.

"He's not making an excuse, Stephanie."

He sounded serious enough, and the woman knew when to believe him. So, with a sigh, she stood, stretching lightly as Annie hurriedly did the same.

"Well...we would have loved to have him," she said with a sigh, giving the door a doubtful look.

Annabelle shuffled to one foot to the other.

"Maybe next time?" she queried, glancing at the nearby grandfather clock. "And, um, can you tell Danny that I hope he feels better soon?"

A small, tired, but true smile came to Vlad's features.

"I certainly will be, my dear. He'll be quite sorry he missed you, but I figured that it might put a little damper on your outing if you had someone sneezing and hacking on you the entire time."

Annie laughed; Stephanie smiled as the three began to walk towards the enormous doors.

"Tell your cook to make Danny some soup. Just..."

Her eyes flickered with some unknown emotion before she turned to Vlad.

"Daniel's mother and father already know that he's not feeling well, right?" she asked quietly, raising an eyebrow when Vlad didn't quite look directly at her. She stepped closer to him, hand on her side.

"You did call them, right?"

Vlad didn't answer right away.

"Of course," he muttered, still glancing at his Italian loafers rather then at Stephanie. He cracked the smallest hint of a smile. "Daniel's mother said the same thing you did. And to...keep the windows shut, else, he'll catch his death."

Stephanie managed a smile of her own as Annabelle cheerfully bid Vlad a goodbye, and skipped outside to the car still waiting in the drive. Watching her, Stephanie spoke at last.

"That's...good," she said, sounding somewhat resigned. "They're probably pretty worried as well, so let Danny call them often."

"I will."

Stephanie just nodded absentmindedly.

"Annabelle got sick just three weeks ago while she was at her violin lessons," she noted, watching as her young daughter pulled open the car door, and scrambled inside.

"Maybe there's still a trace of it going around. You look pretty pale," she commented suddenly, turning to Vlad with an unhappy expression before laying her hand on his forehead. The man tensed, but didn't know why. Stephanie withdrew her hand quickly with a small blush, as if she'd been burned.

"You're clammy. And you're looking a bit sweaty, Vlad..." she trailed off.

"I'll go over those reports for you. Today...I think you should stay home, and get some rest, too. You don't want to catch whatever it is Daniel has."

Suddenly, she smiled.

"Do you remember when I had to ask you to pick up Annabelle from ballet class when she had that bad bug when she was four or five?" she asked, a teasing light in her eye. "Shame that she couldn't perform..."

Vlad rolled his eyes.

"Hardly," he commented dryly, eager to have the two gone so that he could resume searching for Daniel. He cared about the Huis very much, but he really had to hurry.

"One does not forget in a rush an absolutely green sugar plum fairy."


	7. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Temper

Something Wicked This Way Comes

_Qualche cosa di cattivo questo senso viene _

~*~

* * *

Konnichiwa, everyone! Am hoping you're all well. I have to say, that out of the four CM side-tales I have done for the KQ&M series, _Temper_ has been the most fun to embark upon. Thank you, bluegoo2 and pearl84!

Pearl84 updated again last night (For those of you who didn't get the memo, or were unable to scramble to their computers in a calm and lunatic fashion) and always, twas interesting. ^^ I can't give anything away, but it's nice to have some Jazz, Sam, and Tucker time, though everyone loves it when the spotlight appears on our favorite duo. Ah, well.

Hope you enjoy this segment! Please, take care, everyone.

_Quote:_

_"Fair is foul, and foul is fair; hover through the fog and filthy air..._

_By thy cracking of thy thumbs,_

_Something wicked this way comes..."_

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

At the fifth or so resonating thud, Carl finally looked up, sending an incredulous look towards the ghost chef in the employee lounge still busily at work banging his head against his hand. Shaking his head, the ghost driver stretched lightly before gliding forwards, looking slightly exasperated as he adjusted his trademark chauffeur's cap.

"George, I have some rather bad news for ya," he commented, turning his head to the side with a partly amused, partly bewildered look before raising an eyebrow. "If you're trying to knock your block off, you might want to take into account that everyone here-including you-in this castle, is _already _dead."

He thought for a moment.

"Weeeeelllll...everyone but two are dead," he commented, watching the ghost chef dolefully shake his head, face still buried in his hands. "Technically, those two are still alive...but all dead-like, so technically they're neither, while they're the same, and because both of them are half dead, and half alive, there is one more dead specter floating about here, while one perfectly alive human is breathing."

The chauffeur frowned, then scratched his forehead. Ouch. He gave himself a headache. Did what he say make any sense at all? Sighing, Carl pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he'd unconsciously picked up from his employer.

"Point is...George, don't look so depressed," he complained, glancing at the small clock that hung in the lounge their emplyer had set aside for his spectral servants. "So what if Mr. Masters decided no breakfast...and no lunch. He's half human-he'll eat sometime. Ditto with the kid...well, if he..._finds_ the kid, that is," Carl trailed off, his own expression beginning to become just a bit anxious. But the driver shook it off, determined to remian optimistic.

"You know our employer-he'll rip up the entire forest if that's what it takes to find the halfa kid. I kinda hope he finds him soon-the kid kinda softens Mr. Masters up a bit." Carl managed a small grin at the thought.

"Why, just this afternoon, Ms. Brax and I..."

At last, George sighed, and removed his head from his hands to give Carl a very doleful look.

"I think we've all heard quite enough about this lady friend of yours named Ms. Brax, Carl," he said wearily, settling his cheek into his hand with a slight brow, and with many creases from his forehead. "But, you see-"

But Carl broke him off.

"But Ms. Brax-er...I mean Kate, is so amazing! I mean, c'mon, she's seriously good looking, even for a human-"

"Carl-"

"She's a lady with some class, knows how to replace her own oil and brake for her car, how cool is that-"

"Carl, I-"

"And can distinguish the difference between a European Isces Select that was at the World Fair just last week, which she bought tickets for, amazingly awesome, and one of those feebler, Hummer-like corollas that only have a horsepower of up to-"

"Carl," George interrupted, now looking very much in danger of having a headache himself. "Enough, or you'll find a healthy dosage of olive oil in every single car's engine by tomorrow morning."

Carl glowered at George, but knew better then to push the ghost chef too far. The driver glanced at the clock once again, moving a hand to his chin with a thoughtful expression.

"But...getting back on subject, you look more miserable then when the Dairy King comes to raid our kitchen. Or does that not upset you too much anymore?"

AT this, George pouted.

"Of COURSE that upsets me!" he cried, sounding steadily dismayed. Carl had to bite back a smirk as the chef hopped to his feet, looking extremely annoyed. "Everything-milk, cheese...every type of cheese...Gorgonzola, mozzarella, swiss, cheddar, Parmesan-is always gone by morning! And then there's the butter, and I'm not even going to get started on how the so-called king swiped all of the-"

"So...that's what's got you in this deep blue funk?" asked Carl, sounding confused as George halted in mid-sentence, and looked down. Carl glided across the room, and settled down in the couch that was next to the chair George had been sitting in just a moment ago before turning to his associate, looking resigned. "More dairy products in the hands of a maniacal overlord of all things buttermilk and Swiss? Or the fact that you just haven't cooked anything for a little while?"

His face became unnaturally serious for the chauffeur's personality.

"C'mon, George...you're not normally like this. So the two skip a meal or two-so what? They'll just make it up later," said Carl, hoping he sounded confident. "Whatever happened...it's not as bad as the time Master dragged the kid home half...well...75% dead."

The two winced at that one, but Carl went on.

"They got over it, and I gotta give props to the kid for that one, seeing as they got along pretty rottenly 'fore that. If that didn't mess them up, this won't either."

George cast his younger co-worker a small, reluctant smile.

"I suppose it's none of my business...but I do hope they get things settled soon enough," the ghost chef said simply, glancing at the door for a moment. Then, he lowered his voice somewhat.

"Niane's been a little distressed as of late...she still blames herself for the master and the boy's...ah...disagreement."

Carl just shrugged.

"Hey. It was his choice. Though I've never met a kid who's WANTED to do housework, Niane says he insisted on helping her. That's when the master found him, and...well, according to you and Ni, things got a little ugly. The kid's pulled a Houdini since then, and Mr. Masters thinks he might be in the woods, though I s'pose he could be hiding around here."

"Mr. Masters has ways of finding certain ghosts, Carl. It wouldn't be difficult for him to track the boy down if that were the case."

"Maybe he's in human form. There are plenty of places to hide around here. I mean, c'mon, when Mr. Masters went to Sweden and we all got bored and wound up playing hide and seek all those years ago, it took Marsha about six hours just to find Niane. There are too many places to hide 'round here. So much open space."

Carl's face formed to a childish pout.

"I STILL think she broke the rules and went invisible." he grumbled, as George laughed.

"I doubt that. Niane's a very clever girl. Marsha and Patricia were easy enough to find."

"That's because they were too busy bickering in a hallway in the East wing about what makes a good hiding place. YOU were easy too, hiding in that kitchen cabinet!"

"As if hiding under that limousine wasn't predictable enough!"

As the two began to argue, Jasper and Bernice casually floated in the kitchen, Jasper signing a few words to his friend before the two caught sight of the bickering chef and chauffeur. The two glanced at each other, grinned, and Bernice tugged out a small notepad littered with tick marks.

"So...what were Patricia and Martha at last time?"

Jasper signed something.

"Fifty three just yesterday?"

Jasper smiled, and signed again. Bernice blinked.

"Ohhhh...you're right. They moved onto hoes and rakes, last night. Good catch, buddy."

He absentmindedly flicked to a new page, reaching for a pencil he kept in his pocket.

"Ooookay. Lemme see, here...Carl and George, round one...George is winning thus far..."

* * *

Was this how Madeline felt day after day while she scoured the city head and foot for her son?

Vlad quickly started, then frantically shook his head in an attempt to ward off the impending guilt...too late. A fresh bloom of shame had budded itself within the confines of his stomach, and it was rapidly flowering into another token of despair to accompany the others. Rolling his eyes, the billionaire sank onto a nearby log he'd been standing next to, his midnight eyes bloodshot with misery before he checked his pocket watch once again.

Just three hours ago, Stephanie had left with Annabelle on their shopping excursion. He desperately wished he could have seen Daniel go off with them, as he knew he very well should. Daniel well-deserved a moment's respite...away from the man...particularly now, more then ever. Once this was all over-and Vlad point-blankly refused to believe or speculate in an alternative ending to once he found Daniel-ONCE, never _'if._...'

...he would ask Stephanie and Annabelle if they wished to go out again, and perhaps they would allow the boy to accompany them. It was a shame that Vlad had passed up the Florida trip for the boy, but he'd felt...uneasy, to say the least, allowing Daniel to be so alone and so far away from the billionaire when he'd been considering that Daniel might be conspiring with his friends and sister while the two had been in Germany. It had been all Vlad could believe, because it made _sense_. He'd taken everything away from the boy...so why on Earth would the child be remotely kind to him?

Why would he _smile_ the way he did, particularly after Plasmius had almost let the boy die in the Ghost Zone? Vlad felt a cold chill replace his spine at the thought.

It all seemed to tie in-Jasmine and her revolting cheerleading squad breaking in JUST when they had left for Germany...Daniel's 'kindness' to the man...which had seemed more then a little suspicious...and then, when Vlad had TOLD the boy he was going away...the older hybrid had found Daniel in his lab! Of course it looked like the boy had been betraying him all along! Couldn't Daniel see that? What on Earth would compel the boy to think otherwise?

_'Trust,' _his conscience whispered. There was no-could be no-reply to that. White-hot shame burned at him, to replaced by cold determination.

He'd earn the boy's trust again, one way or another. He'd find him. Vlad had lost his mother, father, sister, and love-though he fully intended to get the latter back. But losing Daniel...it would be an iron bell-clanging of what he'd already lost. And Vlad could not have that-could not acknowledge that. The perfect son he now had was Daniel, and, if he'd lost that, whatever was left of the man after all these years of clinging to a cold front...

...his world would crumble. What would be left? There wouldn't be even the slightest spark of hope anymore. He couldn't let the boy go. Not like this. He still needed a teacher, a father. Whether he liked it or not, Daniel_ needed _Vlad as much as the man needed him, disturbing thought though it was.

Vlad abruptly stood up, and shifted to his ghostly form once again before gliding up in the den of trees, and turning to make a beeline for the old stream Daniel sometimes sat by. He's recheck all the old places he knew Daniel liked to visit. Somewhere or another, he had to find a clu-

...?

A flash of white caught his eye. Curious, Vlad glanced sideways at the small piece of cloth caught on a small twig to his right.

His stomach churned. In an instant, Vlad had teleported over to the small scrap of cloth, grasping it with a shaking, darkly gloved hand.

"Is this...?"

He trailed off into silence, turning the small scrap of cloth around, heart pounding.

There was no denying it, this was definitely a scrap of the bandage he'd tied around Daniel's head just last night! As Vlad twisted it around, he noted some dried blood on the back, which made his chest cavity convulse even harder, and his stomach feel ready to heave. But Vlad forced it down as he noticed something next to the small scrap on the ground;

A footprint. About Daniel's size, askew a few others that looked like they'd been hastily rubbed away at. The boy must have forgotten this one. Vlad slowly peered forwards, into the brush.

Some prints had been so thoroughly decimated, it was difficult to say what direction the teen was going in. But the tracks were fairly fresh. And this told the excited and now breathless man one thing as he hurried into the ravine below:

He was going in the right direction. Vlad soared high into the air to look for more tracks from above, energy now pouring into his previously exhausted limbs.

_I'm on my way, Daniel,_ the man thought anxiously, before doubling back to affirm that the boy was traveling...Northeast? Or was it Northwest?

* * *

Danny didn't get much warning, pardoning the wild thudding of hooves beneath him. Alarmed, he'd scurried up a nearby redwood, just in time to avoid a horde of wild boars storming in through the clearing, squealing and grunting beneath the hybrid's alarmed form from upside the branches.

They were quite loud, and Danny winced again the shrill noises that they insisted on making. They charged through the ditch Danny had been walking through just minutes ago, trampling every blade of grass and every single leaf that fluttered before their feet; which seemed a veritable shame to the teen as they bustled on, quite eager to get on their way. At last, Danny watched them go with wide eyes, the creatures snorting and tossling their tusked heads as they did so. It was awhile yet before the boy finally ceased to hear their squeaks and grunts, though he strained his ears.

With a sigh, he at last dropped to the ground, rubbing his forehead as he did so. At least his hearing was more adapt then to that of a normal human's. Had it not, well...

Danny shook his head as he bent down to observe the series of muddy hoofprints the boars had left behind. He was going to have to watch out for those later. It was enough that he had to avoid wolf-like prints amongst the vines, to those claw marks in the tree bark that had obviously been made by some particularly large cat...to that bat he'd ran into last night, well...in all fairness, the bat had simply left him be, and Danny was glad for it.

"Man, what _isn't_ out here?" Danny grumbled under his breath. An unpleasant tingling began to gnaw at his senses, and the boy tensed, feeling worried.

He really wished he hadn't asked that. The tree's leaves in front of him bristled unexpectedly, and the younger hybrid tensed, but the leaves soon fell still. Glancing cautiously back at the tree, Danny slowly backed away before hurrying away in a sprint, glancing uncertainly at the leaves behind him. Maybe it was just a bird.

Much to his dismay, Danny realized that some of his tracks were still visible on the path. He took care to walk on leaves whenever possible instead of the dirt, and grabbed a stick to carefully rub away the marks he left in the Earth.

The day reached early afternoon, to late afternoon, to evening. Soon enough, Danny's already aching muscles were beginning to throb once again, and the exhausted teen knew he had to call it quits for the night. He'd gotten surprisingly far that day, and hopefully, by tomorrow night, he'd be able to go ghost, and fly...

...fly somewhere. He wasn't sure where, but anywhere would suffice. He'd keep flying until he'd found something remotely close to acceptable, and settle there.

A stab of loneliness bit at Danny as he awkwardly climbed up a tree to rest on a large branch, and the boy bit his lip, hugging his knees to his chest in the cold that was beginning to seep into the air from the late evening settling in.

He very much doubted that he was going to get any real sleep tonight, but he very little cared. A moment's rest was all he really wanted.

Danny leaned up against the tree trunk, and curled into a small ball. Was Vlad looking for him? Danny didn't put it behind the man to do so, and he curled more deeply into a fetal position.

The hybrid pressed a hand to the scratches still hidden underneath his bandages, though some of the wrap had been torn away. To his surprise, they didn't seem to be healing very quickly at all. In fact, all they were doing was burning and smarting to the touch. Scowling, Danny withdrew his hand, and turned his gaze to the ground, his mind a blank.

Vlad couldn't find him. Danny wouldn't let him. By tomorrow, he should be far enough way to be able to turn into his ghost form without Vlad sensing it. The boy closed his eyes, the back of his neck prickling. Weary as he was, Danny brushed it off.

...had he not, the boy might have been able to see the pair of brilliantly golden eyes boring holes at him from the darkness.


	8. Resurgence: A Bitter Reunion, Part 1

Temper

Resurgence: A Very Bitter Reunion, Part One

_Un cuore amaro e un cuore indignato vengono venire a contatto di. _

Bonjour, everyone! Wow, we're nearing the end so rapidly...*Sighs contently.* Next chapter is the last, and the most fun. :D Well, if you like angst, drama, feral creatures, shouting, explosions, and high-speed chases...

...then oui. ^^ You should have fun.

Hope you're all well, hats off to pearl84, who, as always, gives me gracious permission to do these sideshots, though I in no shape or form own the Checkmate plot, (Thank heavens; you all would be VERY disappointed ;) )or Danny Phantom. And cheers to bluegoo2, who requested this fiction.

BTW, Pearl-san updated again. ^^ And not to drop any spoilers, but **ouch**. D: I nearly started crying. Those two are idiots. IDIOTS!

Please, take care, everyone. Only a few more chapters of Checkmate left...

* * *

_Quote:_

_"Over the violets there that lie_  
_In myriad types of the human eye -_  
_Over the lilies there that wave_  
_And weep above a nameless grave!_  
_They wave: - from out their fragrant tops_  
_Eternal dews come down in drops._  
_They weep: - from off their delicate stems_  
_Perennial tears descend in gems."_

_"Ouch!"_

Stumbling once again, Danny sighed, and pressed a hand to the uninjured side of his face, resisting the urge to employ some of Vlad's choice swear words-all of which involved a pastry of some sort. Wincing, Danny sank to one knee on the mossy stones, as stars fluttered wildly in and out of his vision.

That one smarted. Danny figured that not much good would come out of stumbling in and out of the brush when he could hardly see his own hands, or anything else a good few feet away in this perpetual darkness, but unable to sleep, and wary of staying anywhere for too long, he'd set out as soon as the faintest rays of morning began to sink into the air, though he yet could see very little about himself.

He swallowed, and, noticing that he was currently standing on a pile of pebbles, the teen picked one up, and flung it into the darkness. It made no noise, wherever it had fallen. Shivering, Danny moved on, shaking his head, muttering as he did so.

"C-creepy..."

His voice came out in a rasp; so much so that it was nearly inaudible. He winced.

Uneasily, the teen stood, swaying slightly with a small frown on his face. He'd mistakenly overlooked the thick moss growing about on these old rocks, and had slipped just minutes ago before nearly clipping his cheek on an outstretched tree bough.

Rubbing his face, and ignoring the aching burn of both his parched throat and empty stomach, Danny sighed quietly in the darkness, before uneasily looking around.

"Maybe I ought to find another tree for right now..." he mused, staring up at the faintly lightening skyline with a glimmer of impatience. But nerves or paranoia urged him to keep walking; keep walking until he could find a stream of some sort, and wash up a little bit. Danny sheepishly looked down at himself, and, from what little he could see in the faint hours just before dawn, he knew he was incredibly filthy.

There were half-healed scabs littering his body, and cuts and scratches from pricker and thorn bushes everywhere. Danny was only feverently thankful that it was not yet time for mosquitos; elsewise, there'd be a good hundred bites littering his body, too.

There were numerous scrapes from where Danny had been forced to go through the briar patches rather then around to avoid suspicious-looking bogs, and his clothes were in complete shambles. By two and a half days of walking, they had become ragged, torn, covered in muck and grime, blood, and burrs. His right sleeve was now only just barely clinging to his shoulder with a few spare threads, and one of his jean legs had been so heavily demolished, a good half of it-to just below the boy's knee-was by this point, completely gone.

With a groan, Danny sank onto an old stump, ignoring the blisters still screaming in wild protest on his feet and ankles. Then, he angrily scrubbed at his eyes, scowling as a prickle of tears burned at them again.

He was completely exhausted. Dehydrated and dizzy, he'd nearly passed out from underneath a series of old ash trees, and had to sit down for a good hour and a half before he felt ready to walk once again. And it had hardly helped that while nearly every moment Danny spent in the woods was walking, running, or maneuvering around obstacles, he had yet to eat anything at all. But though his stomach grumbled quite often, and Danny was just now feeling the empty pangs painfully throbbing his empty insides, he ignored it, having gone several days of forced fast in his final hours in Amity Park, and his beginning ones here...

What was really driving the boy crazy was that he couldn't even swallow anymore. He wished he'd brought a water bottle or something of the sort with him, but he wasn't going to be spending any second longer then necessary in Vlad's home anymore. It was better that he left when he did.

But Danny wasn't stupid, regardless of what his enemies thought of him. He would have to find a fresh water supply soon, else, in little under a week, he would certainly...

The teen started as the silence was broken again by his stomach's groaning, growling rumble, and the teen absentmindedly placed a hand on it, eyes still in the woods behind him, feeling uneasy.

A peculiar tingle in his gut was really beginning to disconcert him as of late, and a prickling behind his neck was giving him the constant feeling that he was being observed; watched. But regardless of how many times Danny scoured the surrounding area, he could find no one. Panicked, he'd searched for Vlad's ghost signature, but much to his surprise and immense relief, he'd found no hint of the man's ghostly code.

Maybe he was getting senile; or just sick. The cuts Vlad had delt him just nearly three days ago were not healing. Rather, the stinging ache was growing rather then depleting, and contrary to shrinking, Danny was wondering if the wound was indeed expanding from the strain.

Something was wrong, and the boy didn't like it, but also didn't care. Weary, Danny threw his gaze to the blue skyline visible from the canopy of trees surrounding him.

Maybe he never needed to look for a place at all. Maybe he ought to just keep walking...or flying, as he believed he could at last by this afternoon, until he simply dropped dead, and had some relief from his ever-present heartache and misery. After all, that was what it meant to run away, wasn't it?

Danny swayed lightly, and trudged his way over to a nearby tree before weakly attempting to pull his weight onto the boughs. No such luck. The boy's limbs were heavy with fatigue, and they continued to tremble violently, disregarding his attempts to quell them.

He'd feel better once he was able to pull his ghost form forwards. Danny had omitting only the very slightest hints of power to regulate his ecto-flow, and only around three or so in the morning. In this fashion, while the boy still felt terrible, at least his powers didn't seem to be going haywire.

At last getting a leg over the tree bough, Danny tugged himself onto the bough, lying down, disregarding the pain of his entire body, particularly his face, before dropping into slumber almost immediately, as the faint plodding of paws could be heard on the earth beneath him, as a dark figure continuously slinked about the tree, cloaked by darkness. Only a pair of dilating yellow eyes were present, as the creature licked its chops, and soothed its rumbling stomach by thoughts of this strange creature's untimely death.

But not now. It could wait...if only a bit longer. The enormous cat made a break for the bushes behind the tree, laying low in a perch, glowing eyes still hungrily fixed on Danny's motionless body.

Thin, but the flesh looked awfully delectable...

* * *

There was nothing more to be done. There couldn't be. Daniel was...

The thought struck a blow, and the man shuddered, his eyes dilating, mouth going extremely dry.

"What have I done?" Vlad whispered, at last lowering his binoculars, gloved hands trembling violently, despite the man's attempts to quell them.

Nearly three days had gone by since the billionaire had slashed at the boy's face; since he'd screamed and accused him of treachery. Nearly three days since the boy had gone missing, and while Vlad had every corner of his enormous living quarters turned upside down; though he'd circled the entire forest back and again three times, once with one of his helicopters, ordered his employees to immediately inform him if they saw the slightest hint of Daniel...

...he'd still found nothing. The ghost zone portal was still locked and bolted; Daniel couldn't have gone in there. He didn't know the password...

...so where the devil was he?

Vlad's mind and stomach swum sickeningly.

Just an hour ago, Stephanie had called to review a few last files for the take over of MV industries, and had ratified everything as all set. She'd put in a concerned word for Daniel, however, and had seemed skeptical of Vlad's insistence that the child was doing much better. If he had heard his own voice desperately trying to assure himself as well as Stephanie, the older hybrid thought he might have felt the same.

But none of that mattered, now. He had desperately spent hours in his lab, attempting to find or configurate anything that could track the child down. By now, flashes of what could very well befall the child alone in the wood were haunting the billionaire immensely, robbing him of the scanty time he used for a moment's respite when he was not tearing the grounds apart searching for the boy.

The boy had no food or water-what would happen if he passed out in the wood, and hurt himself? Or if a pack of...creatures came upon him while he was sleeping? Or what if Daniel had somehow gotten away, far away-beyond the man's reach? No...no, Vlad refused to believe that. The uncomfortably almost-tangible bond the man knew he shared with the boy was urging him to look in the forest, but Vlad had DONE that already! He'd used his best equipment, had circled the entire forest's perimeter, had looked under every tree and bush...

Vlad flung his binoculars from where he floated at the forest's edge, and let out a scream of frustration before tearing at his hair in a wild frenzy.

"DANIEL!" the man shouted, voice heightening with a pitch of manic desperation.

_"Daniel, come out! PLEASE!"_

Nothing but the sound of his own receding echo, fading into the distance. This only served to heighten Plasmius' fear as he began to cry out once again.

"I will **not **hurt you! DO YOU HEAR ME? **I-will-not-hurt-you-again!** I'm sorry! _I'm so sorry_!"

His shouts resonated; long and deep, but no answer. Vlad's panic heightened as he shot into the air; hovering a good fifty feet above the enormous woods.

"DANIEL!"

Alarmed deer turned tail and fled into the distance at his loud scream, but still nothing. Vlad clutched his shaking form, feeling sick.

The boy could not or would not use his ghostly powers! Vlad couldn't track him this way! BLAST THE BOY! BLAST HIMSELF! **BLAST EVERYTHING!**

With a snarl, Vlad sent a vicious bolt of scarlet energy into the air, which soundly exploded into a fiery red blast, noise echoing over the deep forest. Startled birds flapped for their lives, screeching as Vlad closed his eyes, a scowl deepening over his brow.

Jasmine and Daniel's bratty friends had no such problem when they chose to stick their noses into the hybrids' business, oh, no. If it weren't for that oaf's idiotic boomerang, of all things-!

The man started in surprise, shock momentarily clearing his mind of all thought. Realization began to prickle at him.

_The Fentom boomerang._ Capable of tracking any ghostly signature, irritating and stupid mechanism it was. It could trace any given signal for miles on end...

Miles on end. And the man knew by now that even half-ghosts were not immune to its effects...

Vlad slapped his face, completely dumbfounded.

"Of course..."

He should have thought of it sooner. Mind racing, heart pounding, Vlad mentally cursed his stupidity once again. But he was by now far too excited to focus on that.

He'd have the vultures steal it from Fenton Works, as he certainly wasn't going to demean himself by asking Jasmine's permission to borrow it, let alone admit he round-aboutly needed her assistance. She would never give it to him, _especially_ when she discovered that he had lost the very same boy he had promised to protect for her, just days ago...

She would be suspicious, but what could she really do, in the end? Vlad turned around in midair, and made to zoom towards his castle looming in the distance, but then paused, as he considered the matter.

The vultures were bungling idiots. He couldn't risk them jeopardizing everything. He would warp to Amity Park himself, regardless of how exhausted it made him, and send for Carl with the chopper while he broke into the Fenton home. It was no large task, as the man had already done it on numerous occasions.

Adrenaline thudding through his veins, the man readied himself for the commute, grasping the edge of his cloak as he did so-

Then halted, before curiously glancing around.

A slight, gnawing jerk was beginning to prickle at the edge of his subconscious, and, to his surprise, the man no longer wished to leave.

Not yet. Something was wrong.

Uncertain, Vlad glanced about himself, wondering vaguely whether or not he ought to trust the slightly uncomfortable connection he now knew he shared with the boy, tangible or intangible. He knew it existed, and, like it or not, Daniel had to know it was there, too.

It had always led him to Danny before. Could he trust it again? Would it even still work, at this point? Vlad bit the inside of his lip.

Something was telling him to give one last scan for the boy's signature. Fruitless the man knew it would be, he knew he might as well have one last scan around the woods for the boy's ecto-signature. Once he again affirmed that it was useless to try, he would leave for Amity Park.

Closing his eyes, Vlad began to concentrate...

The detection wave the man was omitting swept slowly over the grounds, behind him, into the castle estate, where he immediately began to feel traces of his own employees' signatures about their work. Taking a deep breath, Vlad allowed the veil of energy sink farther, still scanning, still searching.

Deep into the woods. Vlad covered five miles, six, seven, eight, nine-! Shuddering, the man continued, wincing at the painful jolts he was experiencing from his core.

This was frightening as well as invigorating. It felt like, at any moment, his core should be completely overwhelmed by the flames in his chest. He desperately wanted to turn off the connection-it hurt! It was like his attempts to create ghost portals!

But terrifying it was, Vlad would not, could not, pull away from the stream of energy he was omitting, stretching it further and further until his very nerves began to scream in protest, and it became hard to breathe.

The veil began to seep over the land as Vlad continued his restless search, seeping it further then the man had ever dared to do so. He wanted to let go of the painful knots tightening themselves in his body, the ever-incessant burning, the constantly tightening, compacting pressure that made him feel as if his insides were being squeezed...

It was no good. Vlad's focus wavered a little, and the man felt despair wash over him. It wasn't going to accomplish anything. Daniel was gone; maybe forever.

What if someone had TAKEN the boy?

If not, where could Daniel be?

Where on Earth could he go?

Wincing, red eyes burning, Vlad was about to release the energy that he'd been billowing the veil with before-

...a light tingle at the edge of his senses. The man froze, faltered, and wildly grabbed at the veil again, which receded power from his lack of concentrartion. Breathing heavily, Vlad pushed forwards, scarcely able to believe it.

No, he wasn't crazy. There it was. The lightest tingle of a signature the man knew very, very well-had come to know as well as his own. Too excited to realize that he'd stopped breathing, Vlad slowly drove all of his remaining energy to focus on one more inch.

There it was-so faint, so far away. Daniel was in his ghost form, though his signature was awfully shaky.

Gasping, Vlad swayed in the air, swallowed, and pushed to a knot of energy he still had left. With any luck, the teleportation wouldn't be so far away that it would render the man completely exhausted. There was a good chance Daniel would be frightened enough to put up a fight, but Vlad didn't want that. All he wanted, all he really needed-was to talk to the boy. Perhaps even beg for forgiveness, humiliating a prospect it was.

Vlad teleported in a haze of pink, mind dead set on locating the younger hybrid. Daniel needed him, and Vlad knew by now what happened when you let go of things you loved, even for a second. They never came back. Ever.

But now was not the time to dwell upon that. Daniel needed to hear Vlad out...as he would not for the child.

For the umpteenth time that day, a stab of guilt jabbed itself into his chest cavity.


	9. Resurgence: A Bitter Reunion, Part 2

Temper

Resurgence: A Very Bitter Reunion, Part Two

_Un cuore amaro e un cuore indignato vengono venire a contatto di. _

~(*)~

Hallo, everyone! And here we run into a little...grit of the story, as it were. *Shivers.*

Pearl recently updated. :D Yay. ^^ Though the countdown to Checkmate's end has begun (All of you in the audience, please stop crying) with 10 more chapters left to go, and right now, the hybrids are at a rather...difficult point...I hope you will enjoy this small side-shot, which too, is near end. _Epitaph_ has three chapters left, and likewise with _It's a Dog's Life_. I hope I can finish them in time for the finale...

*Rolls up sleeves.* So much to do, so little time!

Please, take care, everyone.

* * *

_Quote:_

_"From childhood's hour I have not been_  
_As others were - I have not seen_  
_As others saw - I could not bring_  
_My passions from a common spring -_  
_From the same source I have not taken_  
_My sorrow - I could not awaken_  
_My heart to joy at the same tone -_  
_And all I lov'd - I lov'd alone!"_

* * *

He was almost there. Almost.

Every raw, aching nerve in the young hybrid's head was aching with anticipation by this point, and, as he walked, he continuously glanced up at the skyline, hoping that the sun soon would begin to dip more to the West as evening crept in. Rubbing at a sore eye, Danny almost smiled, in spite of himself, when he sank down upon an old log to catch his breath.

Tonight was the night that Danny could finally be airborne again. By now, the hybrid knew that he was quite a few miles off of Vlad's castle, and it would be a remarkable stretch for _anyone_-even for a ghost as powerful as Plasmius-to be able to scan for his signature from so far away.

Danny spoke softly; so much so that his voice cracked from underuse and from severe lack of water. He was still dizzy, his throat still burned, and his head was still killing him.

"There's no way he'd..."

The boy didn't need to finish. Pyscho-obsessed as Vlad was, the boy hadn't seen the slightest hint of the man in the woods. Obviously, either Vlad didn't know Danny well enough to actually look, or, had grown so revolted with his so-called 'betrayal,' no longer cared.

He wished it was the latter. Oh, if only the hate-filled ghost gave up that easily. If he did, Danny would be home right now, with his family-which was where he belonged. Vlad wouldn't be obsessing over a woman who would never, who could never-love him in return. And Danny wouldn't have to claw his insides out on behalf of some evil ghost who was going to die bitter and resentful at the world, regardless of what he did!

Danny sadly scratched at an itchy cut on the back of his hand that he had received after taking a shortcut through the thornbushes. Hopefully, he wouldn't stumble through any Poison Ivy or Oak anytime soon.

His stomach rumbled again; but Danny took no heed. There was still so much hope for tonight, for escape. He could fully go ghost without fear of Vlad sensing it! By the time the man realized what Danny had done, the boy would hopefully be too far away to make any difference. Out of Vlad's property, out of these woods, out of Wisconsin, to...wherever. Other then the one place in the world that he wanted more to be at then anywhere else...the world was stretched out before him. With his powers, there was nowhere that Danny couldn't possibly go.

The thought made the halfa immensely relieved...as well as bitterly regretful. His hands tightened around the dry bark of the stump he was still perched on-so much so, that the callouses littering his hands and his knuckles soon went a bony white. Clawing back a wave of misery, Danny stared at the darkening sky overhead, the sting hopelessness awakening in his heart once again, like a recently-rousing, hibernating animal.

His eyes burned, and Danny clapped a hand to his eyes to prevent any tears from spilling. A moment later, a small, slight, twisted smile appeared on his face; a smile with no mirth in it as he lowered his hand, his blue eyes dead-fixed on the Earth beneath his half-ruined shoes.

How he still had tears left to cry after four months at this place, he had no idea. For a long while, Danny had ceased to shed them...much. Only in the night, when he was roused from sleep with terrifying or anguishing dreams, did Danny allow himself the privilege and shame of crying. NEVER again in front of his arch-rival would he shed so much as a tear. The last thing he needed was for Vlad to see yet another weakness he could exploit, another way to drive salt into vulnerability.

White-hot anger and resentment boiled up in Danny once again, and the young boy hopped off the gnarled and twisted stump, determined to keep going.

The idea was immensely compelling; and the young teen craved to throw himself into the sky, not caring where he went or when he would arrive. The sky always promised escape before, but now, it couldn't possibly come any sooner.

(*)

What was that noise?

As Danny walked on through the ravine of ash trees, stumbling from fatigue around the roots as he did so, he began to be aware of a certain..._rushing_ sound, somewhere in the distance.

Halting, and pressing a silvery bough away from his face, the boy paused in mid step, and listened.

Had he finally lost it, out here? He didn't think he did, but it didn't seem likely for insane people driven to pure dementia by fever to wonder whether or not they actually were indeed insane people driven to pure dementia by fever. Concentrating, Danny drove out the sounds of birds chirping overhead from the sound of the leaves and branches fluttering in the breeze overhead.

It was still present. A certain..._pattering_ sound, as if something heavy were being driven onto solid rock.

Was he near another stream or pond? That didn't seem likely; as neither of those bodies of water seemed likely to cause that type of ruckus...

Danny's blue eyes widened slightly as he considered the possibilities.

Was he near the base of the river that flowed down to the old cliff he'd leaped off once, to frighten Vlad senseless? He'd passed that two whole days ago! If it connected...and there was a small portion of it to be found...

Hopeful for the first time in days, Danny hurried to the next wing of trees overhead, the rest of his now faded, torn, and very bloody bandages sliding off his face onto a nearby branch. But as the pale, partly green gashes burned and stung with a serrated edge regardless of what Danny did to appease it these days, he took no notice of the appendages sliding off of his face.

...nor did he catch a pair of yellow eyes gleaming in the dark as they caught sight of their luscious prey heading off to a large bay of water where animals sometimes came to rest nearby for a brief rest.

Ultimately, more then oft, they became supper, but they'd been wary of the place as of late, and had avoided the creatures claws and teeth.

The cat licked its chops before lightly springing after Danny from a safe distance, twitching at the idea of tearing the boy in pieces.

It had been so long since he consumed anything. The boy should be good pickings as it was.

(*)

The faint, pounding sound grew louder and louder as Danny painfully navigated his way through the brush, very narrowly missing a patch of Poison sumac as he did so.

The plunking sound grew more intense; as if a rain shower were drizzling somewhere in the distance. Then, after awhile, the noise grew to an empty, echoing roar of spraying foam and roughly splashing pools of water twisting and turning chaotically, ramming into boulders again and again and again.

There was no doubt about of it; there was water nearby. And, seeing as the plant life around him was far more green then the rest of the forest, and the rocks covered with a healthy layer of the dark emerald, rather damp moss...

He knew he was close. Danny rushed forwards, impatience coursing through him like adrenaline at the prospect of water, poisonous or not, it-

His mind abruptly went blank as the ground vanished beneath his foot for a second, just a second-but that was it all the time he needed to stumble. Danny fumbled, lost his footing on moss-covered stones, and-

"Agggh!"

Again, for perhaps the sixteenth time in three days, the teen fell, and, with a thud and a grunt, Danny landed directly on his face, his uncovered cut blossoming into an electric, searing bolt of tingling pain. With a yelp, Danny jerked violently from where he lay on the ground, hands ripping up instinctively to the burning half of his face.

"S-shoot. T-that's _all _I need," the boy grumbled, wiping a few excess traces of blood from his face with a heavy scowl.

After a moment, the pain subsided somewhat, and Danny could at last remove his hands from the unsightly sight of his scabbed, bleeding, and slightly-puss covered skin, growling as he angrily tugged himself up again by pushing off against the ground from his crouch, and strode forwards, hands in his pockets, not quite looking where he was going.

He faintly realized that his hand had been uninhibited by bandages. What had happened to his wrap? Ah, well. He supposed it didn't matter anymore.

Danny parted his way through the bushes...and froze as he finally looked as to where exactly he'd stumbled into.

He'd fallen into a clearing, a small, damp clearing, devoid of any tree life pardoning the silent soldiers standing behind him. Taking care to watch his step, Danny stepped forwards, jaw dropping.

There, in the midst of it all, was the source of the pounding he'd heard from a distance. A waterfall, its base ridiculously high up, to the point where the bemused teenage boy had to crane his neck and squint to see the tap like source that had triggered this inferno of raging water pouring down from above to below in hundreds of thousands of lines of spray converging into one enormous spout of water converging to the worn, dark gray and brown stones beneath it, with three or four smaller gouts of water spluttering into the ravine of river zipping ahead...for...

Shaking his head, Danny robotically turned to the West, where a path of water trailed from the gigavolt of waterfalls, from where the river began. The current could be seen gushing forwards, rapidly shooting spray and crashing against the tired old boulders besides and in its depths without mercy. The setting sun caught the light of the water, making it glimmer and sparkle, and small rainbows burst from the large canopy of water still spewing itself from the falls from where illumination could turn it almost translucent in color, before it burst into spangled shades of reds, yellows, greens, blues, and violets.

Danny wordlessly stepped forwards, still spellbound, finally realizing that his mouth was still open, and a little abashedly closed it before he sank to his knees near the water's edge, careful not to kneel near a spot that could send him toppling over the edge, straight into the wild current, straight into the rocks.

Being confronted by Vlad vs. Imminent death by refusal of using ghost powers...thus omitting getting dashed by stones.

As Danny cupped his hands, and slowly dipped them into the freezing water, he dryly thought,

_'They might both have the same appeal.'_

* * *

(*)

Upon discovering the water was fresh, Danny greedily drank in several gulps, eagerly attacking the water again and again, sending sparkling droplets into the air, desperate to parch his blistering thirst. At last, after the twenty-third sip, when his throat tissue had been somewhat soothed, and warmth bloomed in his empty stomach, the boy paused, face now dripping wet, his own watery, wavery reflection staring back at him as a hand ghosted over to two inches above the cuts on his cheek.

To be honest, it simply looked dreadful, by this point. Danny winced, withdrew slightly from the waters, and tried not to look at the hideous gashes across his face, stomach convulsing slightly. Perhaps it had needed stitches before, but with so little care, it was clear now: The wound had become infected.

Sighing, not sure whether to care or not, Danny splashed some of the frigid water on the half-dried, scabbed wound, shivering as the hefty sting gave way to cold, overpowering numbness that kept the boy from feeling anything at all in the left side of his face.

He wasn't at all sure on whether or not he preferred that to that pain.

~(*)~

For an hour, Danny waded in the cold water and washed up, desperate to remove the grime he had accumulated over the past three days. His clothes were pretty much by now a lost cause, but out of habit, Danny carefully washed away the dry dust and dirt on his ankles, near a few half-healed scrapes. While mentally this seemed rather pointless, as he no longer cared anymore what befell him, instinct drove him away from sheer debauchery. It was too against his nature. The only time he seriously wanted to harm himself; to hurt until there was so much pain that it could no longer be felt, was after he'd been forced to drive his sister and friends away. It was then that he stumbled off to the training room, and there, for five hours, had been battered and rammed by mechanics too powerful for him, and he'd known it.

Another stab of hate for Vlad. Sighing, Danny shivered as he ran his hand underneath the cold waterfall, allowing the frigid blasts to gust onto his sore and dirty hands. After a moment, the boy switched the numb hand for the other, his face directed towards the skyline, opposite hand now basking in the warmth of the fading sunlight.

It was almost time to go ghost. Danny knew he ought to feel jubilant, but there was only a coiled knot of sadness at the thought of his mission ending in such vehement disgrace and failure. He had hope-such high hopes-for Vlad.

Danny's blue orbs flickered in disrepair, and the boy wearily struck out at the water.

It was no use recalling what the man did and said. He was sick of dwelling upon it. While Danny was angry at the man-and rightly so-it only left a cloud of resentment and pain behind, as well as a sense of hopelessness. What good did breathing the betrayal in every five seconds do?

"I wish Vlad had learned that much," said Danny quietly, sinking down to set upon a small boulder underneath the falls that had been, for the most part, mostly untouched by the water. He halfheartedly tugged off his sock and shoe, and winced as the cold water splashed down on the aching muscles.

Suddenly, a growl broke out through the clearing, followed by a loud keening. Startled, Danny wriggled back into the alcove-like rock, extremely confused.

What was going on? Over in the next bend, around the enormous stones that circled the falls, something was either snarling, growling, or...

...?

Danny inched forwards, curiosity getting the better of him for a moment.

There was a mewing sound, and a light growling one accompanying it. Was that a Mountain Lion?

...no...that didn't sound like a feline at all. Danny stayed absolutely still, struggling to hear anything over the roar of the falls.

The sound of breaking twigs. More keening. More growling. What was making that sound? It sounded like two creatures, because the teen was fairly certain that one beast wouldn't be able to sound like a newborn, snuffling puppy and an angry...boar, maybe?

Danny glanced at the sinking sun, now a little torn.

Should he investigate? How far did he get from his three-day trek, anyhow? When would he leave the woods, or, more importantly, Vlad's property? When would he be out of range?

Crossing his fingers, and praying an hour or two wouldn't make much difference, Danny phased into his ghost form, and took off into the sky to investigate.


	10. Finding Danny

Temper

Finding Danny

_Fiore di Benevolenza_

~(*)~

...

*Gulps, bursts into tears.*

I do have a valid reason for being away, my lovelies...kind of. Sort of. I hope you'll forgive me-very, very long story.

And, at last...*Que dramatic music.*

...this may not be pretty...

Again, I do not own _Danny Phantom_, nor the plot of _Checkmate_. pearl84 is just kind enough to allow me to write...um...material off of her material!

Please, take care, everyone.

* * *

_Quote:_

_"And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting_  
_On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;_  
_And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming._  
_And the lamplight o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;_  
_And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor_  
_Shall be lifted-nevermore!"_

_~(*)~_

Just...what was that noise, anyway?

Brow furrowing in confusion, Danny cautiously limped into the cold water of the rushing, gurgling stream, frowning as he heard the selfsame roaring from beyond the falls, this time, accompanied by a series of growls and...squeaks.

Had he finally lost it, out here?

Uneasy, the teen slowly glanced around the quiet, stony clearing, silence broken only by the geyers of silver water still splashing from the falls, and the occasional tweet of a bird as it flew by overhead.

But something still felt...wrong. Out of place. As if he had just stepped into a room in which he knew someone was hiding. The nape on the back of his neck still prickled unpleasantly; and a light tingling ran through the confused ghost boy's body as he cast an uncertain glance at the dark wood still behind him.

But no matter which way Danny turned, he could still feel eyes fixed on him. And, still feeling ill, it was starting to frighten him just a little.

Scabs and aching bones creaking in protest, the teen bent down into the icy water, picked up a stone, and warily glanced around himself once again, from the moss covered stones, to the sun rapidly setting into darkness over the trees overhead.

With some difficulty, Danny cleared his throat. It had been some time since he'd used his voice at all. But at last, for the sake of breaking the uncomfortable mantra of silence, he managed to speak.

"Hello?"

_Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello?_ His voice echoed back to him in the clearing.

The boy's blue eyes narrowed as he took a cautious step back.

Maybe he was getting too paranoid out here. Maybe an owl was simply peering at him through a tree, and he was merely putting too much stock into it. After all, Vlad couldn't-

Danny started violently as the roaring growl began to echo over the caverns again, and froze. Now feeling anxious, he quickly glanced about the clearing once again as he slowly began to back into the path of the falling water, not caring that his back was getting splashed with sprays of icy cold water.

Silence. Danny's heart began to pound underneath his ribs.

But there it was again. More roaring.

Puzzled, Danny strained his ears over the sound of the torrent of falling water in the oasis, and listened carefully. He had to give one thing to have stayed so long with Vlad as he did-he could certainly focus upon sound much better, now.

There was something out here. Something angry, or very frightened. Maybe both-and it wasn't far away. It was time to get out of here-and asap. After all, Danny's mother had sternly taught her children that there was no more dangerous creature then one standing on its last legs.

But Danny still felt reluctant fear gnawing at his stomach. Eyes flickering in sadness, his hand ghosted to the angry gashes he had on his face for half a second.

Glancing nervously behind him, Danny at last allowed a pair of glowing, translucent rings to spark to life at his waist, and, with a sigh of relief, transformed back into his ghostly counterpart before soaring into the cool evening air, the wind ruffling at now silver spikes.

He closed his eyes, and, with a slight shrug, began flying over the stones of the waterfall, expression now dimmed.

It hardly mattered what he did, anymore, so why shouldn't he investigate the weird squeaks? It wouldn't change anything. Even if he were attacked by some strange animal, he could easily fight it off.

If he wanted to.

And Danny was not at all certain that was something he did, anymore, as he glided over a series of sharp boulders.

~(*)~

A pair of green eyes ogled the young boy from the darkness underneath the stones, and, after cautiously venturing out from its hiding place to the frigid water, a long, dark, sleek cat began to slink in the growing shadows, following the shadow of the weary young boy.

* * *

~(*)~

Miles away, it was growing dark again. Stars were already beginning to pepper the late evening sky. But far from being comforted, Plasmius felt himself growing steadily ill on the inside as he surveyed the sea of rustling trees before him, desperation bubbling in his chest.

Either he'd have to cut down every single tree in this thrice-accursed forest, or order Carl to bring out the helicopter. This would not go on any longer-could go on no longer. He needed to find the young hybrid; MAKE him listen to his apologies, and bring Daniel back before the child got hurt.

More so then he was already.

Vlad closed his eyes, resisting the urge to send a bolt of energy towards a nearby shagbark tree, and send it tumbling towards the Earth in a heap of pink, ectoplasmic flames.

Exhaling, Vlad uncertainly glanced at the phone he had in his pocket. Did he call Carl now, or...

...

...

...no.

Something at the outskirts of his consciousness was twitching insistently. No. He couldn't leave.

Not yet.

Something was wrong.

Uncomfortable with the sensation, Vlad nonetheless-albeit reluctantly-submitted to the strange emotion tugging at him. What was it-something of a seventh sense? Ridiculous.

But, whatever it was, it had never really steered the man wrong before, though the blasted sense seemed too easily ignored; expendable, even-when he had to scour the woods for Daniel.

Now, he had no other choice. He would do one final signature scan, and, when that failed, he would simply call for the helicopter, steal the absurd boomerang-and let it lead him to the younger halfa. He couldn't have gone far. Not too far. Nowhere Vlad couldn't and wouldn't be able to follow.

Still hovering about his enormous manor, the older ghost closed his eyes, forcing himself to take a few, deep breaths before his energy began to circulate around the entire area. He could vaguely sense Jasper and Bernie in the greenhouse; George in the employee lounge, Martha somewhere on the second floor.

He ignored those, and passed on towards the grounds, letting his energy past into almost a translucent-like veil, still scouring, though his brow was already beginning to shine with exertion. Ignoring that too, Vlad slowly advanced the scan forward a few more square inches, and allowed the veil to slowly seep through the forest.

But still, nothing. But twenty years of experience were not to be denied, and, while Vlad's insides began to burn uncomfortably, he passed on.

Onward. Over hills. The scan slowly began to climb up and down, still advancing, still passing over hordes of trees, to cliffs, to caverns. Danny's tattered bandage was still clutched in the man's blue fist.

Now, Vlad's lungs were burning from the exertion, as if the man were submerged under water for a great period of time. It was becoming painful; and now, his head was spinning sickeningly.

But, if he stopped now, it would only be harder to resume; and he would be immediately left at square one. He couldn't stop. Not now.

But hopelessness was already gnawing at the man's thoughts, and his concentration was beginning to falter; slightly.

This was no good; Daniel had already gotten too far away. But the man couldn't lose him-not what they'd gained, what he had gained.

Sad, pathetic, and obsessive he knew it was; he knew he couldn't live without the child. Not without him-and not with the guilt that still consumed his thoughts when he imagined tearing at the boy's fa-

-!

His stream of thoughts stopped quite abruptly as, at last, the scan made contact with a ghostly signature. Weak. Faint. Quite a distance away.

But one he knew as well as his own.

And, hands still clenched into painful, shaking fists, his already shallow breathing cut off into a sharp gasp.

His head snapped up, and a pair of scarlet eyes widened as, in his surprise, he abruptly cut off the scan. Blinking, and fumbling desperately for concentration, Vlad resumed the scan, heart racing wildly.

At last.

When all hope had been shattered-when he'd just been about to steal the Fenton's absurd boomerang-

Pushing the scan just a little farther, wincing as a result-his tremulous thoughts confirmed the truth:

Daniel is still here.

Without wasting a second, Vlad shot off like a rocket into the distance, readying himself to teleport. He couldn't lose the signature again. He had to strike; and quickly.

'I'm coming, little badger,' the man thought fervently, just as his ectoplasmic, phantomic figure disappeared into the early night chill.

By this point, Danny could see Polaris twinkle from above him. Feeling a soft sadness prickle in his throat, he still glided on, keen night vision fixed on the world below.

The frantic growling sounds were becoming more and more audible with each passing second in the steadily growing darkness, but now, the baffled ghost boy could hear something else: A pitiful, mewing like sound-like that of a young animal.

Like a kitten. But what was-

At last, Danny glanced to the West, just to the base of where the waterfalls began.

And that was when he froze in midair, narrowly avoiding banging directly into a large series of boulders directly in front of him. But the teen paid no attention to that. Amazed, and now disbelieving, Danny glided a little closer to Earth, his mouth dropping slightly.

There, in the middle of the dark water, was a bear. An enormous, Grizzly bear, pawing at a series of twisted, thorny, twigs-like an oversized tumbleweed. Still incredulous, and momentarily forgetting the misery of his own existence, the teen landed quite a few feet away, silver boots splashing into cold, rushing water once again.

The thing was enormous; about the same size of his own father, even! It's girth?

Even bigger!

Danny's eyes widened as he shrank back, now even more uncertain of himself as the bush of whatever the bear was pawing began to wriggle.

_'Wait, What?'_

Bemused, Danny squinted; and could just barely make out a small, struggling pile of fur caught in the brush. Danny's green eyes alighted with understanding.

_'Oh.'_

The bush paused, and began to roll and shake. Squeaks of pain echoed from the small brush, and now, the larger bear was getting frustrated. It continued to paw at the bush, but only more tremors shook from the small pile, whining and grunting in protest.

Danny watched the display with big eyes.

At last, he could make out another bear-a very, very, small bear-probably no older then a cub-had gotten caught in a net-like briar patch. The more it tried to kick its way free, the more thorns caught in its fur, and further encased the struggling, now frightened thing in its painful hold. The bear was trying to claw the other out...with less then favorable results. The Enormous Grizzly was probably just inadverently pushing in the thorns deeper.

Knowing quite well what Sam would want him to do, and knowing that he could easily turn intangible if things got ugly, Danny took aim at the wriggling bush, careful not to send an ectobolt at the bears themselves. Hopefully, if he only shot away at the larger thorns, the bear would have a little more room to shake itself free.

Taking a deep breath, Danny fired three bolts of emerald ectoplasm into the darkness.

* * *

The mother bear startled away at the first bolt, roaring at the brilliant shot of energy before it exploded around the bend, just nicking the side of the briar patch. Now, the little bear was struggling even harder, now.

Frowning in concentration, Danny fired again.

This time, he had a bit more luck; he grazed a large third of the wicker bush, and a waving, shoving paw appeared soon after, still wriggling.

BAM! The teen sent another burst of ecto-energy, and this time, caught half of the thorny bire. With a bang, the vegetation burst apart, revealing an extremely startled, extremely confused, cub.

Shaking itself free of access twigs now littering its fur, the small bear staggered free, and the larger bear bounded towards the smaller with a series of grunts. Still looking annoyed, still confused-it slowly glanced across the vacinity, (Danny hurriedly turned intangible before it could set its eyes on him) and, upon looking her cub over for any excess scratches, began to lumber off into the woods, the smaller cub hurriedly following behind.

Danny managed the slightest, wistful smile-it was certainly the first he'd had in days-for a moment.

His heart felt a little lighter, now.

Most unfortunately, so did the panther's heart, who by now, had creapt behind the ghost child, on a small, rocky cliff, just a few feet above the boy.

And its tail twitched as it contemplated just how to devour this strange new prey.

* * *

At last. This was it.

The panther liked its chops once again, already salivating at the idea of tearing the spectral boy to pieces; of allowing the child's blood to wet its throat. It had been denied for too long on this hunt already. The odd-shadow-walking-teen would never see it coming.

Invigorated, the cat slowly began to idle its way up an enormous stone slab, eyes fixed on Danny in the darkness. The prey was simply _standing_ there, ankle deep in water, watching the enormous-furry-behemoth-that-had-quite-a-bit-of-meat-on-it and its filthy little cub waddling at its heels bound into the darkness of the deep, wet wood.

The cat slowly tugged itself into a coiled spring, not breathing. Surely the prey would struggle; and hard, but that was how the creature enjoyed it. Live, and wriggling. But as soon as it had its jaws 'round the stranger in these woods, it would quit fighting, and die, just as all creatures submitted to death when the panther crushed them.

The idea made a shiver of excitement ripple through the feline's body, and it could not take it anymore. With a silent, feral snarl, the enormous cat lunched forwards towards the silver-haired, craving blood, craving a struggle, craving de-

_**BANG!**_

Startled, Danny whipped around, jaw dropping...

...just in time to see a brilliant, pink bolt of lightning strike the stunned cat directly in its back, sending the creature flying into the air, before hitting the damp stones of the falls with a loud, reverberating, THUD.

* * *

The cat lay there in the water for a few seconds, its heart now pounding not with exhiliration, but with fear.

Dark, hot, confining fear.

With a strangled yowl and a hiss, the enormous creature leapt to its aching, trembling feet, splashing water in the darkness as it did so, but not before sending its attacker a terrified glance.

_Run. Run. Run-run-run-run, _whispered the tempo of its ragged breathing._ And don't look back._

All too happy to obey, the cat immediately streaked off into the darkness, caring not a button for the painful throbbing in its back, and hind legs.

And soon, like the bear and her cub, disappeared into the darkness of the wood, until even its green eyes could not be seen anymore.

~(*)~

Staggering back, and pressing a hand to the injured side of his face, the teen stared dumbfoundedly at the predator's retreating figure, mind blank, pardoning a quiet, almost timid, thought:

_'Did that thing almost just...?'_

But that didn't matter. None of that mattered, now. The gashes on his face were starting to sting once again; and badly. Besides, there were more pressing matters to att-

In the darkness, Danny froze, heart almost stopping in midbeat.

He'd almost been wasted. Once again. That...cougar, or panther, or whatever the heck it was would have killed him if it had meant to lunge for his throat...and he hadn't stopped the thing.

But for a pink jet of ectoplasmic energy-

His empty insides ran cold; like a midwinter frost in May.

_'Pink...'_

It didn't take long.

Disbelieving, and the air almost unnaturally still, the teen's mouth went extremely dry, as terror raced throughout his spine like a well-placed bolt. But like a dumb marionette's neck being lead by a puppeteer, unwillingly, Danny's head slowly rose.

And his eyes looked into a nightmare.

Scarlet eyes had been looking derisively at the fleeing panther's retreating figure, as if he were daring it to come back.

But after a moment, wariness and some other emotion reentered Vlad Plasmius' eyes soon enough, and they slowly flickered back towards a pair of wide green eyes, staring back at his in horror.


End file.
